Sinto a Sua Falta
by Nanda Yume
Summary: Rin depois de ser traída por Sesshoumaru descobre que esta grávida, o que ela fará? Mas uma história de amor vivida por Shesshy x Rin.
1. Chapter 1

Sinto a Sua Falta

Introdução

Rin depois de ser traída por Sesshoumaru descobri que esta grávida, o que ela fará? Mas uma história de amor vivida por Shesshy x Rin.

Cap. 1 – Lembranças

A luz da lua entrava pela janela mais uma vez iluminando as lágrimas de Rin. Ela olhava para os lados verificando se Sango e Kagome não acordavam com os seus soluços, devido ter passado tanto tempo com ele se acostumou a querer guardar os seus sentimentos. Emendou em um choro silencioso com medo de suas amigas escutassem e não queria responder perguntas na manha seguinte. Mas uma vez aquela lembrança dolorosa voltava a sua mente.

/Rin caminhava em plena alegria pela faculdade indo em direção do jardim aonde era o seu ponto de encontro com o seu namorado Sesshoumaru quando ia buscá-la, chegando ao lugar viu uma cena martilizante. Ele estava beijando Kagura à namorada de Hakudoushi. Como viu que não tinham percebido o seu cheiro e sua presença decidiu se esconder em um arbusto e espiar o acontecido. Não podia se precipitar Kagura poderia tê-lo agarrado só para provocar, pois era uma youkai e podia sentir o cheiro dela chegando, mas o que veio a seguir foi muito pior e se arrependeu por não ter interrompido ou ido embora.

Ela ouviu Kagura perguntar: - Quanto mais tempo teremos que ficar escondendo o nosso amor Sesshy? - Ele sorriu e disse - Só até eu me casar com Rin e me divorciar. Meu pai quer muito que eu me case com aquela humana, é seu ultimo pedido depois que ele partir me divorcio para ficar com você - Disse. Chocada com o que ouviu, saiu correndo tentando apagar da memória o que havia presenciado./

Por que aquela lembrança custava a se apagar? Já se passara quase três meses e isso ainda a assolava como um tormento, fazendo-a chorar todas as noites desde o ocorrido. Virou-se tentando dormir, mas outra lembrança a abateu.

/Subia as escadas rapidamente para chegar ao quarto dele. Estava tão feliz que nem notava os empregados, já era considerada de casa mesmo, pois estava namorando Sesshoumaru a mais de 1 anos e faltava pouco tempo para o seu segundo aniversario de namoro. Chegou à porta e ouvindo o silencio, abriu a porta devagar porque ele poderia estar dormindo, quando entrou o viu deitado de lado e tinha uma aparência tão serena, sentou ao seu lado sem querer acordá-lo e ficou a admirar sua beleza.

Como o amava. Conheceram-se na festa de aniversario de sua prima Kagome, ele era irmão do namorado dela Inuyasha e era o mais velho da turma de amigos e ela a mais nova. Estava no ultimo ano da faculdade e ela no ultimo ano do 2° grau, viu que ele não era de papo, mas passou a conversar mesmo assim não queria segurar vela dos casais apesar de todos serem seus amigos isso há incomodava um pouco então sorriu e começou a conhecê-lo. Após um ano de uma boa amizade quando ela já estava no primeiro ano estudando psicologia, eles começaram a namorar. Havia pensado que isso nunca iria acontecer porque ele era relutante em demonstrar sentimentos e também o fato dela ser humana.

De repente é puxada de seus pensamentos por dois braços fortes que a deitam com movimentos rápidos e a prendem debaixo dele, que a fica encarando continuamente e ela diz - Eu achei que você estava dormindo e não quis te incomodar, vim aqui te contar que consegui passar naquela prova que estava de recuperação - e deu um de seus melhores sorrisos apesar de estar toda corada por estar embaixo dele – Parabéns - ele diz sempre com aquele tom frio na voz que a encantava. Perdida em seus olhos só viu a aproximação tarde demais e ele capturou a sua boca com delicadeza depois passando a intensificar o beijo e naquela hora aconteceu o mais importante ato de amor, se perderam em meio ao prazer e amor que sentiam, ele havia sido muito carinhoso porque ela ainda era virgem e tornaram aquele ato de amor um habito prazeroso para os dois./

Deitada limpou as lágrimas para poder esquecer a lembrança e felizmente voltou a dormir.

No dia seguinte acordou com o som do despertador do celular e sorriu para sua prima Kagome que estava se penteando no espelho a sua frente. Foi morar com ela quando estava na sétima serie e conheceu Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru no mesmo dia. Levantou indo direto ao banheiro tomar banho e se arrumar para ir ao emprego, ia trabalhar de verdade apesar de ter feito estagio nada se comparava com o trabalho real. Arrumou-se o mais bonita possível e despediu-se das amigas indo trabalhar. Colocou seu jaleco e trabalhou a manha inteira pegava das 7 às 14h e amava a sua profissão. Depois de um dia animado de trabalho.

Chegando em casa ficou feliz de encontrar suas amigas em casa raramente isso acontecia pois todas trabalhavam muito, decidiram pedir uma pizza para poderem comemorar o seu tempo livre. Conversaram a tarde inteira e a noite Kagome foi a cozinha e decidiu fazer um chá de camomila, Rin ao entrar seguida de Sango sentiu o cheiro e correu para o banheiro, na hora sentiu um enjôo sufocante e Sango que estava atrás dela ajudou a se recompor.

Kagome que ficou muito preocupada perguntou:

- Rin tudo bem?

- Sim- Rin respondeu tentando disfarçar a palidez.

Sango que observava tudo olhou de soslaio para Kagome que entendeu o que ela pensava, não era nem a segunda como nem a terceira vez que Rin enjoava do nada. Isso já havia acontecendo a duas semanas.

Sango aproveitando a situação perguntou a Rin:

– Você já foi ver o que são esses enjôos?

Rin deu um sorriso sem graça – não.

Kagome já chateada com a situação pegou o telefone e discou o numero de sua medica e disse – a Dra Tomigawa, por favor.

Rin ficou mais pálida ainda com a reação da prima não queria causar problemas nem ser um peso.

– Ta amanha às 14h30min esta ótimo, muito obrigada – depois dela ter feito isso virou para Rin e disse – amanha eu e a Sango vamos com você ao medico ta bom? – Rin aceitou de prontidão. Conhecia muito bem a prima e sua amiga Sango quando colocavam uma coisa na cabeça ninguém tirava.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Enquanto Rin foi deitar para descansar Kagome diz para Sango:

- Se for gravidez o que nós poderemos fazer?

- Calma ela sabe se cuidar, o problema é que não vai querer contar para o Sesshoumaru.

- É eu sei, mas ele esta tão péssimo com toda essa situação, Inuyasha me disse que está mais agressivo do que o normal. Pobre Sesshy.

- Ah mesmo assim o que ele fez com a Rin não tem perdão só não entendi porque ele não ficou com a Kagura como ele tinha dito naquela conversa que a Rin ouviu.

- Eu no fim não entendi nada ainda.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Enquanto isso Rin consegue dormir, mas fica preocupada com o medico amanha. No meio da noite mais uma vez ela acorda com aquela típica tristeza e lembranças voltam a fazendo chorar.

/ - Rin por que você esta me evitando?- Sesshoumaru pergunta já irritado, pois a namorada o ignorava há uma semana não atendendo a suas ligações e saindo mais cedo da faculdade nos dias que ele ia buscá-la. – Sab o que é? Eu estou cansada de você. Se pensa que não ouvi sua conversinha com a Kagura esta muito enganado, para mim já chega esta tudo acabado entre nós. - e saiu correndo chorando, ele que não entendia nada ficou mais irritado ainda e não foi atrás dela se explicar por causa do seu orgulho, ela nem o deixou falar e nem sabia do que ela estava falando

Andando pela faculdade uma semana depois já estava agradecida que era a ultima semana de aula e mesmo o Sesshoumaru não parando de ir só para encará-la na hora da saída, o desprezava e fingia que nem o via. Um certo dia em um movimento rápido ele segurou em seu braço e disse – Rin não sei que conversa é essa que você falou que eu tive com a Kagura sabe que eu não a suporto – Ela virou para ele com ódio e disse – Não encosta em mim não quero ouvir as suas mentiras nunca mais olhe para mim finja que eu não existo. Desde então nunca mais encontrou ele o pouco que soube pela Kagome é que ele não falava do assunto para ninguém e que não tinha ficado com a Kagura uma coisa que ela duvidava de ser verdade./

Limpado as lagrimas pensou * como eu faria de tudo para esquecer você Sesshoumaru*. Lembrava do seu charmoso sorriso de lado e como ele olhava para ela, podia ser o olhar mais frio que ela tinha visto, mas conseguia ver sentimento naquele olhar esse jeito dele a encantava, pensando assim voltou no passado mais uma vez:

/Ela estava brava com ele porque vivia dizendo o quanto gostava dele e sorrindo, tratava como se sentia e por amá-lo tanto não ligava de demonstrar os seus sentimentos. Ela sentiu aquele perfume mesmo sentindo raiva amava aquele cheiro, mas fingiu que ele não estava perto e o ignorou. Ele chegou perto dela e disse – oi – ela não respondeu – o que foi agora?- ele perguntou, ela com os olhos cheios de lagrimas disse para ele – você não gosta de mim.- ele a abraçou e perguntou.- da onde você tirou isso?- ela abaixou a cabeça e disse – você é tão frio comigo. - ele olhou para ela e pediu para que ele a fitasse, na medida em que ela o olhou ele disse – eu amo você, mesmo não parecendo sei que sou frio, mas sempre fui assim e tenho dificuldade de demonstrar meu sentimento então guarde as minhas palavras, ta bom. - sorriu e a beijou ternamente./

E voltou a dormir chorando silenciosamente.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sesshoumaru tentava esquecer aquelas lembras e olhava pela janela vendo a escuridão da noite bebendo whisky. Como sentia falta dela ainda não conseguia entender por que ela havia terminado com ele, mas estava com tanta raiva e sabia que não podia procurá-la porque não acreditava nele. Viu-se recordando aquela tarde do primeiro beijo.

/- Sesshy preciso de sua ajuda em matemática e sei que você é craque em cálculos.- disse sorrindo para ele. Naquele dia todos tinham ido ao apartamento das meninas e ele tinha acompanhado porque prometera ver os livros que ela gostava de ler. Tinham essa paixão em comum. Vendo o seu sorriso perguntou com o seu tom frio de sempre – o que tem duvida?- ela pegou o livro e mostrou a ele – Não consigo entender essa lição de trigonometria. - Vendo a confusão no seu rosto passou a manha toda a ensinando, quando chegou a tarde o pessoal foram buscar algo para eles lancharam e saíram os deixando sozinhos. Na medida em que ia explicando ela ia chegando mais perto e teve uma hora que seu lápis caiu, quando foi pegar deu de cara com ela os dois ficaram se encarando durante um tempo e foram se aproximando gradativamente. Ele não agüentando mais a agarrou em um beijo terno que ela aprofundou. Ao se separarem ela estava corada e ele podia ouvir sua batida acelerada do coração sem nem pensar mais a beijou de novo e por fim conseguiu dizer – você quer sair comigo esta noite?- ela o abraçou e em um sussurro respondeu – Hai./

Ele bebeu o ultimo gole de seu drink e foi deitar. Com a doença de seu pai tinha que trabalhar mais na firma e sentia-se muito sentia tanta raiva pela falta de consideração de Rin como podia terminar com ele em um momento tão difícil. Com a morte de seu pai passou a sentir mais falta dela e se tornou mais sombrio do que antes se tornando agressivo e evitando tocar no assunto. Mas não conseguia parar de pensar nela e não conseguia dormir direito, mas não fazia barulho para que o seu meio irmão não o ouvisse.

/Chegou aquela noite tentando não parecer nervoso, mas parecia impossível. Já estavam saindo há um mês e decidiu que estava na hora de assumir um compromisso mais serio. Tinha a convidado para sair como quase todas as noites. Tocou a campainha e ouviu uma correria e depois um sussurro dizendo merda tinha um ouvido sensível, pois era um yokai e ficava bobo como ela se esquecia disso. Ouviu outra correria e sentiu aquele cheiro maravilhoso invadir o ambiente, ela estava bem na porta e abriu sorrindo para ele. Ele a pegou pela cintura e deu um beijo terno que a fez suspirar, andaram até o carro e foram no seu restaurante preferido que era enfrente da praia, gravou cada sorriso e modo como os lábios carnudos dela se mexiam quando falava. Depois do jantar sugeriu que passeassem pela praia, andando e ouvindo o barulho do mar assim ele a ouviu perguntar – Esta feliz Sesshy?- a fitou e disse – Ficaria ainda mais feliz se aceitasse namorar comigo.- ela sorriu para ela e chegou bem perto do seu ouvido para dizer – Sim./

Depois de passar mais meia hora pensando no rosto dela, nos seus toques, nas noites de amor que vivia conseguiu finalmente dormir. Amanha iria continuar naquela mesma rotina sem vida que era só trabalhar e trabalhar.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Acordou indo direto ao banheiro tomou um banho quente para relaxar os músculos e vestiu seu impecável terno, pegou sua mala e desceu para a mesa do café. Encontrou dona Kaede a governanta e perguntou:

- Cadê Inuyasha?

- Esta dormindo, Sesshoumaru- sama.

- Preciso do meu café e de algumas torradas esta bom.

- Precisa se alimentar direito, esta pálido demais nessa manha.

Fingindo que não ouvia foi direto a mesa e esperou ela trazer seu café da manha. Tomou e antes de sair chamou-a de volta.

- Sim, Senhor.

- Você pode vir trabalhar para mim em minha casa. Sei que havia falado isso quando pensava em casar com Rin. Mas agora com a mudança de planos preciso da senhora mesmo assim para poder cuidar da casa enquanto trabalho.

- Mas e Inuyasha?

- Vai continuar aqui com as outras empregadas. É importante que você venha trabalhar para mim. É a única pessoa que confio.

- Então eu aceito a sua proposta.

Dito isso ele foi ao trabalhar.

Chegando passou a ler e reler os papéis assinando o que era de seu agrado e mandando o que não concordava para sua secretaria Yume consertar. Passou a manha inteira trabalhando parando somente para almoçar no restaurante que havia perto da sua empresa. No meio do seu almoço com Miroku, acabou se distraindo com o seu antigo namoro.

/Começaram a namorar há pouco tempo e havia uma festa na mansão de seu pai naquela noite. Iria levar Rin e ela estava linda em seu vestido preto até o meio da cocha. Foi muito criticado por namorar uma humana e ela sentira-se desconfortável com o fato dele esta sendo humilhando. Na primeira vez que ele se distraiu correu para o jardim queria chorar. Ele sentindo a falta dela perguntou a governanta Kaede – Você viu a Rin por ai?- ela o disse que estava no jardim. Preocupado pelo sumiço dela rumou para lá o mais rápido possível.

Ela estava sentada de cabeça baixa com as mãos no rosto, sentiu o cheiro das suas lágrimas e sentou ao seu lado a abraçando e dizendo – O que foi? Por que esta chorando?- ela levantou os olhos para fita-lo e respondeu – Quero terminar com você. Não queria ser uma vergonha para ti. Todos estão te humilhando por minha causa.- atônito com o que ela tinha dito, respondeu – Você não é uma vergonha para mim e já dei um jeito em todos que ousaram falar de mim. Se quiser me fazer feliz, seque esse rosto e volte para festa. Não pense mais em me deixar. Saiba que você é melhor do que todos eles.- sorrindo ela secou o rosto e o beijou, passando no banheiro para retocar a maquiagem e voltar para a festa./

Foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz de Miroku:

- Esta pesando nela não é?

- Não quero falar sobre isso, Houshi.

- Ela esta magoada, mas sei que te ama e ira te perdoar.

- Já disse que não quero falar desse assunto. Disse grunhindo para ele.

- Não tenho tido noticias dela, se isso te interessa.

Sesshoumaru deu um soco na cabeça de Miroku e disse pela ultima vez:

- Não aceito que ninguém interfira na minha vida. Se não quiser levar uma surra respeite isso.

Dito isso levantou pagando a sua refeição e indo em direção a porta.

Miroku que continuava sentado esfregando a sua cabeça dolorida e disse:

- Esses dois não tem jeito. Que soco forte.

Levantou pagando a sua parte da conta e indo correndo para ver se alcançava Sesshoumaru.

00000000000000000000000000000000 S2 0000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

Essa é a minha primeira fic espero que vocês gostem.

Muito obrigado.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – Grávida.

Ela despertou se sentindo bem melhor e foi trabalhar normalmente, na saída encontrou-se com suas amigas e foram ao hospital. Não era longe e por isso foi rápido chegar ao local, nem deu tempo para as meninas perguntarem sobre uma possível gravidez. No consultório a médica perguntou simpaticamente:

- Bom dia, como estão?

- Bem!- As três respondem em uníssono.

- Quem é a minha paciente de hoje?

- Sou eu doutora.

- Então vamos a minha sala.

A médica entrou na sala sendo seguida por Rin, quando ela sentou a Dra perguntou:

- Agora preciso que diga o seu nome, sua idade e o que esta sentindo?

- Sou Rin Okawa, tenho 22 anos e ando enjoada e passando mal já faz um tempo, dependendo de alguns cheiros que eu sinto.

- Seu período menstrual esta atrasado, srt Okawa?

- Sim já faz um tempo, só que isso sempre foi normal para mim desde quando chegou meu primeiro período.

- Entendo, então, o que precisamos fazer é um exame de sangue.

Rin fez o exame e saiu da sala sentando com suas amigas:

s- Rin como foi?

r- Fiz um exame de sangue.

k- Então vamos na lanchonete você precisa comer alguma coisa.

Elas se levantaram e caminharam até a lanchonete do hospital comeram sanduíches e beberam suco. Não demoraram muito, pois tinham que ir esperar o resultado do exame. Ao chegarem a Dra Tomigawa a chamou de volta a sua sala.

- E então doutora o que eu tenho?

- Fico feliz em informar que você esta grávida de três meses e uma semana.

- ...

A médica vendo a reação de Rin pergunta:

- Esta tudo bem?

- Sim, essa... noticia só me... pegou de surpresa.

- Você pode marcar com a recepcionista a próxima consulta, pois agora ela tem que ser com mais freqüência para poder fazer o pré natal.

Rin saiu dando o mais falso sorriso que conseguiu e se despediu da médica que lhe deu parabéns na porta confirmando o pensamente de Sango e Kagome que vendo o estado da amiga a levaram o mais rápido possível para casa. Ao chegar, ela afunda no sofá e olhou para as meninas com uma expressão torturada.

s- É de quantos meses o bebê?

r- Três e uma semana.

s- O que você esta pensando em fazer?

k- Vai contar para ele?

r- Ainda não sei. Preciso ficar sozinha me dão licença meninas.

- Ta.- As duas respondem em uníssono, surper preocupadas com a situação da amiga.

Rin se atirou na cama pedindo para acordar desse pesadelo e por mais que fechava e abria os olhos o pesadelo não desaparecia. *o que eu vou fazer? Já esta tão difícil ficar sem ele não sei se vou ter coragem para contar, primeiro eu tenho que dar um jeito de manter o emprego, tenho ainda umas economias guardadas mais sei que não vão durar por muito tempo. Só tem uma coisa que eu me recuso a fazer, pedir ajuda a ele, não suportaria essa humilhação.* Com esses pensamentos começou a chorar copiosamente entrando em desespero que ela controlou quando estava na medica para não assustar as amigas.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

- Como vai Inu-chan?

- Bem e você Ka-chan?

- Bem só que um pouco preocupada com a Rin.

Kagome e Inuyasha conversavam tranquilamente no quarto dele enquanto Sesshoumaru passava discretamente parando na porta de seu quarto ao ouvir o nome de Rin.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ela esta com um problema só que não posso te contar o que é até resolver, esta bom?

- Ta. E voltaram a se beijar e namorar normalmente.

Intrigado com o que ouviu decidiu não deixar ser notado e retornar a sua rotina. Ele estava trabalhando na empresa do pai que tinha falecido há pouco mais de um mês e tentava administrar o negocio e conseguiu devido ser muito inteligente e já ter trabalhado com o pai antes. Estava atolado de trabalho e evitava pensar em Rin o máximo possível mesmo que isso nem sempre acontecendo. Estava confuso e irritado com o fim do seu namoro e não conseguia nem sequer trabalhar quando pensava nela. Mas ela não saia de sua cabeça e isso o estressava fazendo querer trabalhar mais mesmo sem conseguir totalmente.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sango entrou no quarto e viu Rin dormindo tranquilamente sabendo que ela tinha chorado muito tentou não acordá-la pegandou o seu celular e o levandou para a sala. Já fazia um mês que tinha prometido não contar nada a Miroku sobre o que acontecia com Rin depois que ela tinha terminado o seu namoro. Sabia que ela chorava a noite e agora com a noticia da gravidez começou a pensa seriamente se não era uma boa idéia abrir o jogo com ele não queria magoá-la, mas a conhecia tão bem ao ponto de saber que ela não ia contar ao Sesshoumaru o ocorrido.

Sentando no sofá discou os números e esperou com o coração apertado o seu amor atender.

- Moshi moshi.

- Oi amor com você esta?

- Bem e você?

- Também, tem como agente se encontrar na praça aqui perto de casa tenho que te contar algo e preciso da sua ajuda.

- Vou tomar um banho e estou indo para lá Sangozinha.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kagome vendo Sesshoumaru passar com o seu costumeiro olhar frio perguntou sussurrando para seu amado:

- E ai como ele esta?

- Na mesma, anda estressado e agora não para de trabalhar nem um segundo.

- Você acha que ele vai ficar bem?

- Não sei. Só sei que eu não contei o que você me falou sobre aquela historia do termino porque ele odeia que se metam na sua vida.

- Ainda bem eu pedi para você não contar nada, mas você acha que ele a enganou mesmo?

- Suspeito que não, a Kagura não faz o tipo dele.

- Só sei que a Rin esta lá sofrendo por causa dele.

Sesshoumaru que ouviu a ultima frase da conversa começou a se sentir mal, não queria saber de Rin e não sabia o que ela estava fazendo, só sabia que mesmo não querendo vê-la, odiava não tela por perto e saiu se despedindo deles com um frio tchau.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sango chegou à praça e foi de encontro com seu namorado que a esperava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eles se abraçaram sentando no primeiro banco que viram. Vendo a expressão de angustia de Sango ele perguntou:

- O que foi Sangozinha?

- A Rin esta grávida do Sesshoumaru.

Miroku que não esperava a noticia caiu de pernas para cima e aproveitando da situação passou a mão em lugares impróprios de sua namorada, quando estava levantando levou um tapa voltando ao chão.

- Sangozinha foi sem querer é que eu cai você não viu?

- Nem vem seu pervertido. Estou falando de um assunto serio e você esta aproveitando para fazer sem-vergonhices.

- Ta bom desculpe, mas o que a Rin vai fazer?

- O que você acha? Vai esconder do Sesshoumaru é claro. Preciso da sua ajuda.

- Em que?

- Quero que você arrume um emprego para Rin porque ela não vai poder ficar muito tempo no emprego que esta, daqui a três semanas a barriga dela já vai esta amostra e terá que sair da clinica em que trabalha.

- Já sei o trabalho perfeito para ela.

- Qual?

-Vem cá vou te contar.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin acabara de acordar se sentindo mais calma ficou pensando um tempo na cama, tomou uma decisão e desceu correndo para contar as meninas. Kagome e Sango estavam sentadas discutindo o novo trabalho de Rin.

- Mas você acha que ela vai aceitar?

- Creio que não Kagome, mas não custa nada tentar.

- E ele já aceitou?

- O Miroku não me ligou ainda para poder me avisar.

r- Oi meninas do que vocês estão falando?

s- É sobre uma festa que o Miroku quer que eu vá.

r- A a decisão do que eu vou fazer, primeiro vou sair do emprego e ver se eu arranjo outro que aceite grávidas. Depois vou ligar para os meus tios para contar então não conte nada Kagome a sua mãe que eu quero contar a ela. E por ultimo isso eu sei que vocês não vão gostar, mas foi minha decisão e espero que a respeite eu não vou contar nada ao Sesshoumaru.

k- Rin eu não acho isso justo com ele, mas já que você decidiu vou aceitar a sua decisão.

s- É e falando em emprego o Miroku me falou que tem bem uma vaga de emprego aonde ele trabalha.

r- Nem vem Sango eu sei que ele trabalha na empresa do Sesshoumaru e não quero vê-lo nem morta.

k- Rin pare de ser teimosa a Sango só esta querendo ajudar e eu quero saber qual é o emprego.

s- Rin o emprego é no quarto bloco e você nem vai ter que ver o Sesshoumaru se não quiser. O emprego é ser secretaria do Miroku, você só vai ter contato com ele e ainda por cima vai ter a ajuda da Ayame que é recepcionista e trabalha em uma mesa do lado da sua.

r- A meninas eu não acho legal. Eu vou tentar em outros lugares esta bom?

- Sim já que você acha melhor. Disse Kagome olhando para Sango.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

- O que? Disse Sesshoumaru com o seu tom frio e o olhar inexpressivo.

- Mas eu preciso de uma secretaria e ela vai trabalhar no quarto prédio nem vai ter contato com você.

- O que ela achou dessa proposta?

- Ainda não sei.

-...

- Você aceita?

- Sim agora me deixa em paz.

Miroku saiu deixando Sesshoumaru perdido em seus pensamentos.

*O que ele pensa que esta fazendo? Agora só falta querer bancar um de cupido, todos sabem que odeio que falem da minha vida e que dêem opinião nela. Mas se ela aceitar significa que esta mais calma e quem sabe podemos conversar mais tarde*. E voltou ao trabalho se recusando a pensar nela de novo. O fato de estar se humilhando em pensamento só o fazia ter mais ira e querer ficar longe dela mesmo sendo mentira em seu coração.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

No telefone Sango se despedia do seu namorado e dizia para Kagome que já estava tudo ok agora era só convencer a Rin.

Enquanto isso Rin estava conversando com sua chefe:

- Eu não vou poder continuar aqui, sinto muito.

- Por que srt Okawa?

- Estou grávida e aqui eu sei que não permitem mulheres grávidas trabalhando até os seis meses de gravidez, vou precisar juntar um dinheiro a mais.

- Entendo menina. Amei trabalhar com você e se um dia quiser voltar é só avisa.

- Obrigado.

Dito isso se despediu e já passou a procurar um emprego melhor no caminho de casa. Seu objetivo era trabalhar pelo menos mais dois meses com um salário maior do que recebia para poder juntar com suas economias e poder comprar coisas para o bebe e roupas para ela. Pois a barriga já fazia o formato, mas não se destacava na roupa.

Ela caminhava pela rua com um jornal na mão. Estava procurando um emprego para poder juntar mais dinheiro, assim conseguiria sustentar melhor o seu bebe. Já fora em cinco lugares e todos não aceitavam mulheres grávidas, sabia que ia ser difícil e contava com a sorte. Decidiu ir para casa estava cansada de tanto andar e passou em frente à praça tentando ignorá-la, mas não conseguiu e veio em sua memória um momento divertido com Sesshoumaru.

/ Ela corria tentando fugir dele. Tinha tacado sorvete no seu cabelo e ele estava correndo atrás dela com um pote extra de sorvete para dá-la um banho. Não se comparava a rapidez dele por ser um youkai, porem sempre tentava andar em pouca velocidade devido ela ser uma humana. Ele a alcançou e despejou o pode em todo o seu corpo, estava encharcada e foram para seu apartamento que era ali perto. Sabia que ninguém estava em casa, as meninas sempre trabalhavam até mais tarde na quarta-feira. Alugaram um filme de terror apesar dos protestos dela e chegando em casa tomaram um banho gostoso. Enquanto ela fazia as pipocas, ele colocava o filme e sentava no sofá. Já namoravam há três anos e conhecia cada cantinho daquele lugar, sentia o cheiro dela por todos os lados. Ela entrou trazendo a pipoca e os refrigerantes sentaram e começaram a ver o filme. Ele sorria a cada vez que ela segurava o seu braço com medo e esse era o intuito do filme que tinha alugado fazê-la ficar mais perto dele. Em um momento de susto ela pulou do sofá sendo agarrada por ele que a colocou em seu colo e começou a beijá-la cheia de desejo. Subiram para o quarto e se entregaram ao prazer, esquecendo-se do filme totalmente. Depois do ato de amor, ficaram conversando com ela apoiada em seu peito e que peito, só em pensar naquele peito musculoso já sentia um calor na barriga./

Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, tentando esquecer-se daquela lembrança e foi para casa que ficava ali perto.

00000000000000000000000000 S2 0000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 – O novo emprego

Já tinha se passando três semanas e Rin não havia conseguido nenhum emprego já estava cansada de tanto procurar e suas amigas sempre insistindo para que ela aceitasse a proposta de Miroku. *Será que as meninas não vêem que o Sesshoumaru vai descobrir a gravidez se eu começar a trabalhar la, esta tudo tão difícil pelo menos la eu poderia ficar tranqüila porque o Miroku ia cuidar de mim, mas não sou mais criança tenho que me cuidar sozinha, mas ele não ia me explorar e ia poder sair quando estivesse passando mal* .

Kagome vendo a confusão de Rin decidiu tentar convencê-la a aceitar o trabalho.

- E ai Rin conseguiu algum emprego hoje? Você ficou andando o dia inteiro essa semana deve estar cansada.

- Foi e o pior é que não consegui nenhum emprego. Falou ela desanimada.

- Rin por que você não aceita a proposta do Miroku pelo menos ele vai esta lá perto de você sempre e a Sango vive la também quando sai do trabalho vai ser uma boa para ti.

- A não sei, tenho que pensar, mas admito que nessa altura do campeonato essa e minha melhor proposta.

Nesse momento entram em casa Sango e Miroku rindo. As meninas vendo as risadas perguntaram:

- Por que estão rindo?

- É que o Miroku caiu quando tentou passar a mão em mim.

- E ai Rin vai aceitara minha proposta?

- A Miroku eu não sei, estou confusa e ta difícil de arranjar outro emprego.

- Então vamos combinar uma coisa é só você fazer uma experiência, trabalha um dia e vê se gosta, que tal?

- Ta pode ser mais que dia?

- Amanha pode ser? As nove que tal?

- Ta pode ser mais não quero que ele saiba ta bom.

- Ta pode deixar, mas você sabe que ele vai descobrir qualquer dia.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Na manha seguinte Rin se arrumou com uma saia preta social e uma blusa branca não muito justa por causa da barriga que já estava amostra. Andando delicadamente pelo seu andar de trabalho ficou feliz a ver sua amiga que sorriu e disse:

- Bem vinda Rin, como você esta? E essa barriguinha por que não me contou?

- Eu estou bem e não contei porque nem eu sabia.

- Agora eu tenho que ir, esta bom Rin.

- Aham, beijo.

Rim passou o dia se sentindo um pouco desconfortável mas acabou fazendo novos amigos e todos a tratavam muito bem, não fez esforço nenhum e ainda por cima ganhou de Miroku um extra na hora que Sango foi buscá-la de carro. Estava feliz pelo emprego e aceitou a oferta de trabalhar la com a condição de que ninguém saberia sobre ela e o Sesshoumaru.

Kagome e Sango vendo a amiga feliz se sentiram mais tranqüilas.

- Vocês vão ver meninas vai dar tudo certo.

- Vai dar sim amiga. As meninas falaram abraçando e passando a mão na barriga dela.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Já se passara um mês que Sesshoumaru descobrira que Rin estava trabalhando na empresa. Evitou ir para aquele bloco, pois queria esquecê-la não admitia o que ela tinha feito, como poderia terminar com ele sem nem ao menos deixá-lo saber porque estava terminando. O telefone tocou e era a sua secretaria Yume:

- Sr Taishou o Sr Houshi deseja vê-lo posso deixá-lo entrar?

- Sim.

Aporta se abri e Miroku entra na sala trazendo as papeladas que ele tinha pedido. Sesshoumaru estranhando porque a secretaria dele não trouxe que essa era uma de suas obrigações perguntou:

- Por que a sua secretaria não trouxe os papeis?

- você sabe que ela não que lhe ver, porque espera que ela venha entregar os papeis?

- Pensei que era uma das funções dela aqui.

- Sesshoumaru se você quiser vê-la é só pedir que ela vem.

- Não quero vê-la.

- Então por que reclama?

- Porque eu a pago para fazer o seu serviço agora suma daqui que esta me estressando.

Miroku saiu assustado com medo de levar um cascudo bem doido do amigo.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin caminhava tranquilamente pelo prédio aonde trabalha, quando sem querer esbarrou com um homem deixando os seus papeis cair. O homem pegou os papeis e a fitou.

- Desculpe não te vi. Prazer me nome é Kohaku Nagawa. Aqui os seus papeis.

- A obrigado. Desculpas eu. Estava distraída. Meu nome é Rin Okawa.

- Rin. Acho que já ouvi minha irmã mais velha falar esse nome.

- Qual é o nome dela?

- Sango.

- Ah. Ela é minha amiga e mora comigo e mais uma amiga no nosso apartamento. Ela já havia dito de um irmão só que não comentou que você estava na cidade.

- É porque estou fazendo uma surpresa vim aqui pegar o endereço dela com o seu namorado Miroku, mas já que te encontrei focaria feliz se me ajudasse.

- Claro deixa eu só entregar esses papeis ao Miroku e te levo lá em casa. Já estou na hora da saída. Quer vir comigo?

- Pode ser.

Foram conversando até a sala de Miroku que sorriu em ver o cunhado. Conversaram um pouco e se despediram de Miroku indo para casa. Kohaku era muito agradável e a levou em casa de carro conversando agradavelmente em todo caminho.

Rin entrou devagar cumprimentado as meninas e disse:

- Sango tenho uma surpresa para você.

Abriu a porta e Kohaku passou sendo agarrado pela irmã mais velha e sorrindo.

- Kohaku. Que surpresa maravilhosa. Estava morrendo de saudades.

- Eu também mana. Consegue férias no trabalho e decidi te ver.

Kagome que já o conhecia, o cumprimentou e eles passaram a conversar sem parar até bem tarde da noite. Rin que já estava cansada decidiu se despedir de todos e ir dormir. Iria acordar cedo no outro dia para ir trabalhar.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sesshoumaru ficou sabendo da chegada de Kohaku desde que o conheceu não foi com a cara dele, mas isso faz um bom tempo. Não gostou de saber que Rin e ele estavam se dando bem. Passara a manha inteira pensando na sua aproximação. Tentara voltar a trabalhar, mas o ciúme de Rin não o deixava. Depois de algum tempo conseguiu voltar a trabalhar tranquilamente e tentou ao máximo esquecer sua amada. Não deixava Miroku comentar sobre ela e fazia questão de deixar bem claro que não gostava do assunto. Mas naquela semana nem com todos os cascudos na cabeça do Houshi deixou de se pronunciar.

/- O Kohaku esta lá na casa das meninas. Ele veio visitar a Sango e passar as férias por aqui.

- Posso saber o porquê de estar me contando isso?

- É que ele virou muito amigo de Rin e esta andando com ela para cima e para baixo.

- Se você não quer leva um cascudo, saia dessa sala sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ouviu.

- É Sesshoumaru acho que você perdeu a Rin em. Se eu fosse você tomava logo uma atitude antes que ele conquiste-a.

Quando Sesshoumaru levantou para lhe bater ele saiu correndo fechando a porta./

Aquilo estava matutando na cabeça dele sem parar. Mataria o Kohaku se ele tentasse algo com ela. Pensando assim, se deixou levar pelo ódio e voltou a trabalhar.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin levantou naquele domingo animada. Desceu encontrando suas amigas e Kohaku tomando café.

- Bom dia! – disseram os três em uníssono vendo que ela se aproximava.

- Bom dia! Como esta cheiroso os pães.- disse alegremente.

Kohaku puxa a cadeira ao seu lado e diz:

- Sente-se aqui, eu preparo o sei café.

Rin agradece e senta. Sango vendo a animação da amiga pergunta:

- Por que tanta felicidade Rin?

- É que vou fazer compras. Minha barriga esta grande e as roupas que comprei no mês passado já não dão mais. Devo comprar hoje algumas roupas para os próximos meses, falta só um dia para fazer seis meses e a barriga não para de crescer. Quem vai comigo?

Kagome que acompanhava a conversa diz:

- Queria ir com você, mas vou sair com o Inuyasha.

- E eu com o Miroku.

- Não tem problema meninas eu irei com ela.

- Obrigada Kohaku, só espero não esta te incomodando.

- Que nada. Não deixaria uma grávida andando por ai sozinha.

Tomaram café e foram se arrumar.

Rin subiu as escadas devagar, tomou banho e colocou um vestido lilás que vinha até os joelhos. Optou por uma moleca da mesma cor do vestido e passou pouca maquiagem. Encontrou Kohaku na sala, ele estava bonito com a sua calça jeans e blusa preta com um emblema nas costas de uma guitarra. Ele era só um ano mais velho que ela por isso gostava tanto das suas conversas. Sorriu em vela e disse:

- Nossa! Como você esta linda.

- Para bobo, você esta ótimo. Vamos.

Ele abriu a porta e ajudou ela entrar no carro partindo para o shopping. Foram em varias lojas comprando tudo quanto é roupas bonitas que Rin achava. Depois de duas horas de andança Kohaku achou melhor eles pararem para almoçar e ela descansar.

- Nossa como adivinhou? Eu estava com fome.

- Você agora alimenta mais um e precisa comer bem.

Kohaku reparou no seu sorriso *Ah! Como ela é bonita, não quero ser apressado e por isso estou tentando disfarçar o máximo possível tudo o que ela mexe comigo. Sei que esta magoada por isso tenho que ir com calma*. Terminaram de almoçar e voltaram para casa, Rin tinha que trabalhar na manha seguinte.

000000000000000000000000 S2 OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gostaria de agradecer pelos comentários de incentivo espero que estejam gostando da historia:

Pequena Rin

LuuH-Chan

Rin Taisho Sama

Debs-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 – Menina ou Menino?

Rin estava saindo do trabalho, que já estava trabalhando há praticamente dois meses, recebeu uma ligação de Kohaku avisando que ele iria se atrasar, como já estava na saída do prédio decidiu sentar embaixo da fonte da empresa esperaria seu amigo ali.

Sesshoumaru ia saindo do prédio quando a viu. Ela estava sentada olhando para uma arvore de sakuras que ele tinha pedido para por no jardim da empresa por que a lembrava. Ficou estático com a visão Rin estava com um barrigão e vendo aquilo ficou atordoado e foi em sua direção super confuso. Chegou atrás dela tentando manter a calma e sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Rin como esta?

Vendo quem era, ela de um pulo de susto e já ia caindo, mas foi segurada por dois braços fortes envoltos na sua cintura. Ela corou instantaneamente com a aproximação e tentou se afastar, porém ele a segurou mais forte e a colocou sentando na berada da fonte. Ela constrangida se levantou para ir embora e ficou paralisada com o tom de voz dele.

- Quando você pretendia me contar que esta grávida?

Virou devagar o olhando nos fundos dos olhos e disse:

- Não pretendia te contar, depois do que você fez não merece o amor dessa criança.

Ele irritado com aquela situação levantou e se aproximou dela falando com sua frieza habitual:

- E o que eu fiz? Você pode me explicar?

- Não se faça de desentendido.

Segurou-a pelo braço fazendo se sentar e sentando ao lado dela.

- Você só vai sair daqui quando me contar o que eu fiz?

- Não se faça de bobo eu vi você falando a Kagura que só estava comigo porque o seu pai havia pedido e que depois que agente casasse você ia me abandonar para ficar com ela.

Ele a olhava pasmo como ela podia estar dizendo aquilo odiava a Kagura e todos sabiam.

- Rin eu não disse nada disso.

Nesse instante Kohaku buzina e Rin diz já se afastando.

- Não adianta mentir. E saiba esse filho não é seu.

Chegando ao carro ela entra o mais rápido possível para evitar dele a seguir, não conseguia disfarçar sua tristeza, pois ele mentia na cara dura. Kohaku vendo o seu estado pergunta:

- Tudo bem? Vi você conversando com o Sesshoumaru, o que ele disse?

- Estou bem sim e não quero falar desse assunto esta bom?

Eles foram para casa em silencio e Rin quando chegou foi direto para o quarto deixando Kagome e Sango preocupadas.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro furioso esperando o irmão chegar. Ele ia ter que se explicar, como sabia que Rin estava grávida e não contara nada para ele?

Inuyasha abre aporta e Sesshoumaru em um movimento rápido o pega pelo colarinho e diz:

- Por que você não me contou que a Rin estava grávida?

- O que?Grávida. Do que você esta falando?

Sesshoumaru vendo que a confusão no rosto do irmão o largou no chão e sem dizer nada se dirigiu ao seu quarto deitando na sua cama e tentando parar de pensar na conversa que tinham tido naquele fim de tarde. Mas as palavras de Rin vinham sem parar na sua cabeça e a irritação se tornara tão grande que começou a dar uma dor de cabeça.

Levantou com o intuito de pegar um comprimido e ouviu a voz de Kagome na sala como um furacão foi correndo em direção a voz e disse em um tom alto e frio:

- Como você pode esconder que Rin estava grávida?

- Não grite com ela Sesshoumaru.

- Cala a boca Inuyasha, eu fiz uma pergunta a ela. Responda Kagome.

- Me desculpe Sesshoumaru, mas ela pediu para eu não contar e respeitei a decisão dela.

- Ela disse que o filho não é meu isso é verdade?

- Não o filho é seu sim e esta com seis meses de gravidez. Ela deve ter dito quando sentia muita raiva.

- Ela esta em casa?

- Sim, mas não a procure. Ela já esta com o emocional abalado não quero vê-la chorando todas as noites de novo.

Sesshoumaru a observou por alguns segundos e saiu da sala visivelmente irritado.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin estava pálida e Miroku e Sango estavam muito preocupados.

- Rin eu acho melhor você não ir trabalhar amanha. Você esta muito pálida e nervosa isso faz mal ao bebe.

- Eu sei, mas falta só dois dias para poder sair do emprego.

- já sei vou te dar demissão a partir de hoje.

- Rin aceite, sei que você tem médico na amanha de sexta e poderá ir bem mais relaxada.

- Ta gente pode ser.

Dito isso subiu para seu quarto. Deitou na cama e começou a lembrar a cara de confusão de Sesshoumaru *como ele pode ser tão falso? É um hipócrita mesmo, pelo menos não terei que velo mais*. Pensou tentando dormir.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e perguntou:

- Quem é?

- Sou eu Kohaku.

- Pode entrar.

Ele entra indo em direção a sua cama e senta na berada. Ela apóia as costas na cabeceira da cama para ele sentar mais perto.

- Como você esta?

- Mais ou menos.

- Eu imaginei. Quer alguma coisa? Pode ser o que for que eu vou buscar.

- Obrigado Kohaku, mas não quero incomodar.

- O que me incomoda é ver sua tristeza. Sou seu amigo pode contar comigo.

- Quer saber que tal você alugar um filme, comprar sorvete e chocolate. Isso sim eu ia gostar de fazer.

- Ta. Eu vou buscar agora mesmo, enquanto isso ligue a TV e o DVD daqui do quarto.

Passado vinte minutos ele entra no quarto com tudo na mão e eles vêem o filme só que Rin dorme no final do filme. Kohaku vendo que ela dormiu a cobre e fica reparando ela dormindo durante um tempo *como ele pode ter magoado um coração tão bom quanto o dela? Se ela me der uma chance faria de tudo para não magoá-la*. Tirou o cd e desligando as coisas saindo do quarto para deixá-la dormir.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Acordou sonolenta ouvindo a campainha tocar insistentemente. Levantou agarrou seu robe e foi atender a porta gritando:

- Já vai.

Abriu a porta levando um susto imediato, lá estava ele parado a olhando com expressão de noite mal dormida. Estava pálido e usava uma blusa pólo cinza que combinavam com a cor dos seus grandes cabelos prateados e uma calça jeans. Olhando a reação dela perguntou:

- Não vai me convidar para entrar.

Rin captando as palavras dele de forma demorada disse:

- Não.

Sesshoumaru irritado com sua reação abriu a porta e entrou mesmo assim dizendo:

- Você pode não gostar da idéia e pode dizer ao contrario, mas sou o pai dessa criança e tenho direito sobre ela.

- O que você quer? Será que é pedir muito para me deixar em paz.

- Quero que se case comigo.

Rin ficou atônica ao ouvir suas palavras, mas não casaria com ele nem querendo e oh ela queria na verdade havia sonhado com o dia que ele faria o pedido durante tanto tempo naqueles quatro anos de namoro.

- Não Sesshoumaru.

- Rin não seja egoísta, esta carregando um filho meu e quero que meu filho tenha tudo de melhor em sua vida, com seus pais casados e o educando.

- Ele é meu filho e você não tem nenhum direito sobre ele depois do que me fez.

- Rin vou dizer pela ultima vez eu não fiz nada do que você me acusou.

- Não acredito em você e um casamento não pode ser levado sem confiança.

- Rin, por favor, seja realista. Você sabe que não tem condição de criar esse filho sozinha e não pode dar tudo o que eu posso dar a meu filho.

- O meu filho não precisa de nada que venha de você, por favor, vai embora Sesshoumaru eu preciso me arrumar para ir ao médico.

- Ele precisa sim e eu vou ao médico contigo. Tenho o direito de estar lá.

A raiva consumia Rin, mas sabia que não podia discutir pelo bem do bebe não podia ter emoções fortes e a presença de Sesshoumaru a atormentava. Ela subiu as escadas bem devagar sendo acompanhada por um Sesshoumaru a ajudando, segurando seu braço e falando:

- Você esta com seis meses e não pode ficar subindo escada assim isso é arriscado quanto mais sozinha em casa, pode acontecer algum acidente com o nosso bebe.

Ela parou bruscamente ao ouvir a palavra "nosso", agora sabia que ele estava convencido a fazê-la casar-se com ele. Sabendo disso se desvencilhou e disse em alto e bom tom:

- Não use a palavra nosso de novo, eu não tenho e nem quero nada contigo e se acha que vai conseguir me convencer a ir morar com você falando mal da minha casa esta muito enganado, quero distancia suas.

Dito isso entrou no seu quarto batendo a porta e a trancou com medo que ele entrasse para continuar o assunto, foi se trocar para poder ir ao medico não poderia negar a ida dele, pois estava decidido, porém podia tratá-lo do jeito que merece.

Ele caminhava de um lado para o outro na sala sem saber o que fazer a única coisa que queria era Rin ao seu lado e ela se negava por algo que não havia feito e já estava irritado por ela não acreditar nele. Será que ela nunca o perdoaria já havia percebido que não adiantaria ficar negando esse erro por isso ia mudar de estratégia e ia assumir o erro para poder provar a ela o seu sentimento nem que para isso tivesse que vencer o seu orgulho.

Ouviu um barulho na escada e há viu. Como ela estava linda, vestia um vestido branco estampado de flores azuis e uma moleca baixa da cor das flores do vestido, de cabelo solto e com pouca maquiagem que combinava bem com o seu tipo. Ela era uma morena bonita do corpo bem feito, cabelo e olhos castanhos e olhava com cara de brava para ele. Pegou sua bolsa passando por ele e disse:

- Vamos.

Sem responder nada ele saiu do apartamento esperou ela fechar a porta e foi a acompanhando em silencio. Aquele silencio começou a incomodá-lo queria dizer alguma coisa, mas nada vinha a sua mente. Conhecia Rin super bem e não entendia porque não conseguia falar com ela de repente teve uma idéia ia colocar em prática o que havia decidido enquanto ela se arrumava. Apontando para o seu carro a fitou e disse:

- Esta tão linda. Desculpe se a magoei não era a minha intenção fazê-la sentir tanta dor, confesso que fui egoísta e errei com você. Mas pelo nosso filho espero que me perdoe.

Rin ouvindo aquelas palavras ditas de forma fria sem nenhum sentimento, como ele conseguia ser assim? Só que estranhou o fato de estar se desculpando não esperava isso dele, mas decidiu que não ia se deixar cair nas suas conversinhas novamente. Entrou no carro sem falar nenhuma palavra e sem aceitar sua ajuda colocou o sinto.

- Rin você esta bem?

- Sim, só que sinto muito Sesshoumaru. Mas é tarde demais para poder se arrepender.

Ele ligou o carro e andou até o medico chegando lá ela quis impedi-lo de entrar só que não conseguiu. Sorriu para o medico e fez as apresentações, falou como estava se sentindo e ficou feliz por que finalmente saberia o sexo do bebe.

Sesshoumaru via tudo em silencio só interferiu na conversa uma ou duas vezes para perguntar se era bom ela ficar subindo e descendo escada e se era importante a presença dele o tempo todo com ela, sorriu satisfeito a ver o medico chamar a atenção dela sobre as escadas e dizer que ele deveria sempre estar perto porque a gravidez deixava a mulher muito sensível. Vendo a intenção dele Rin o fuzilou com os olhos.

Deitou finalmente na cama para poder ver o bebe na ultrasson, Sesshoumaru ficou ao seu lado olhando para o computador maravilhado apesar de não demonstrar. Ela que evitava olhar para ele notou em seus olhos os sentimentos e vendo que era observado voltou a sua fachada fria de sempre. Os dois voltaram a prestar atenção no bebe quando ouviram o médico dizer que já dava para saber o sexo do bebe e que era um menino. Os olhos de Rin se encheram de lágrimas e o médico disse:

- Agora já podem decidi o nome do bebe.

Saíram do consultório os dois radiantes, ele a deixou em casa e quando ela ia fechar a porta disse:

- A nossa conversa ainda não terminou venho te ver depois do trabalho amanha.

Cansada para discutir fechou a porta nem ligando para ele, encontrou as meninas na sala e disse que tomaria um banho e já desceria para contar como foi no medico. Quando desceu as meninas tinham feito chá e estavam bebendo na sala, sentou e disse:

r- É um menino.

k- Que lindo, já contou ao Sesshoumaru?

r- Sim ele foi no hospital comigo infelizmente.

s- Conte isso Rin.

r- Ele me acordou hoje tocando a campainha e me pediu em casamento alegando que queria dar o melhor para o seu filho.

k- E o que você disse?

r- Que não é obvio e falei que tinha que ir ao medico, pronto não tinha reparado o erro, ele quis ir comigo.

s- Mas o que você decidiu em relação a ele, sabe que ele ta certo seria melhor vocês se casarem Rin.

k- É Rin você ainda o ama e não é justo criar esse filho sem ele por perto.

r- Meninas o que ele fez não tem perdão, e não consigo pensar em um casamento por obrigação, ele só estar me pedindo em casamento por isso.

s- Tem certeza?

k- O Inuyasha me disse que ele havia ficado arrasado com o termino de vocês, eu acho que você deveria considerar.

r- Eu tomei uma decisão e espero que vocês a respeitem, agora me dão licença que eu vou deitar.

Retirou-se ainda pensando no que Kagome havia dito.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sesshoumaru andava de um lado para o outro no seu quarto, sua casa era enorme e sem Rin por perto parecia maior ainda, estava angustiado com a idéia dela não querer casar com ele só que não desistiria e iria seguir com os seus pensamentos. Ela havia dito que era tarde para se arrepender, mas nada nunca era tarde para ele, sempre tinha o que queria e queria ela é o filho com ele.

Tomou um banho rápido e foi encontrá-la tinha uma idéia fixa e não seria aquela garota teimosa que ia fazê-lo desistir agora. Colocou uma camisa pólo branca e uma calça jeans preta que realçava o seu físico másculo e atraente, pegou seu carro e dirigiu até a casa de Rin tocou a campainha e ficou esperado.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ela tinha passado o dia inteiro pensando naquela conversa e tentando formular na sua mente respostas lógicas para poder convencê-lo a mudar de idéia mesmo parecendo impossível. Estava com as mãos tremulas tentando abrir a campainha conseguiu e o viu olhando fixamente para os seus olhos evitando olhar para ele convidou para entrar.

Ele reparava no conjunto de saia e blusa azul que ela usava, não conseguia entender por que ela estava tão bonita grávida. Ela tentava não olhá-lo, pois sabia que ia ceder ao seu charme como o amava ainda custava a parar de pensar isso mesmo com o coração partido. Notando que ele a olhava disse:

- Sente. Quero resolver logo esse assunto.

Sentando perguntou:

- Como anda você e o nosso bebe?

Disposta a ignorar qualquer tipo de provocação ignorou o nosso e respondeu a pergunta secamente:

- Bem.

- Pensou na minha proposta?

- Sim e mantenho a minha decisão. Não o aceito Sesshoumaru.

- Você pode achar que esta fazendo o certo, mas sabe que não vou permitir isso por isso pergunto pela ultima vez. Você vai se casar comigo?

- Não.

- Você não tem juízo, como pode ser tão egoísta. Quer o mal do nosso bebe?

- Como pode pensar isso. Estou recusando para o bem dele. Acha que ele seria feliz em viver com um casamento forçado?

- Ele se sentirá feliz se dermos carinho a ele.

- Podemos dar carinho separados.

- Você não pode viver aqui Rin. Subindo e descendo escadas, ficando sozinha quando as meninas não estão aqui. Pare de ser teimosa se você não aceitar casar comigo eu vou lutar pelo meu filho na justiça.

Rin se levantou diante da acusação e disse com a voz cheia de raiva:

- Não pense em fazer isso Sesshoumaru Taishou, eu nunca te perdoaria por ser um mostro.

- Não posso deixar você destruir a chance de meu filho ser criado em uma ótima casa, com boa educação e tudo a altura de um bebe Taishou.

- Você e esse seu orgulho me enojam. Eu te odeio.- Gritou deixando as lagrimas cair.

Ele levantou vendo o estado dele, apavorado só que sem demonstrar e a sentou no sofá dizendo:

- Calma Rin, isso não faz bem para o bebe.

- Calma! Você diz que vai me tirar o meu bebe e quer que eu fique calma.

- Só estou tentando fazer você aceitar o que propus então aceite logo garota teimosa.- Disse enquanto a abraçava.

- Não encosta em mim. Eu posso até aceitar, mas quero que saiba que nunca vou te perdoar pelo o que esta fazendo. – Disse se desvencilhando dele.

Sesshoumaru viu a reação dela e saiu de perto indo olha através da janela, evitando olhá-la não queria a magoar, mas não conseguiria viver sem ela e a faria perdoá-lo nem que para isso tivesse que mudar completamente sua visão de vida. Levantou fazendo um pouco de chá calmante e entregando a ela, que pegou desviando o olhar dele.

- Nós casaremos daqui a dois dias. Você prefere casar na igreja ou não?

- Já. Ta muito cedo. Prefiro casar só no civil, isso vai ser só um contrato de tortura para mim.

- Então esta resolvido arrume as suas coisas e daqui a dois dias venho te buscar para casarmos enquanto os homens fazem a mudança.

Dito isso saiu sem nem olhá-la. Rin por um momento pensou em ter escutado um tom triste em sua voz, mas sabia que era impossível ele era o homem mais frio que conhecia. Pensando nisso acabou de tomar o chá e foi dormir, aquela discussão tinha acabado com o seu emocional.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 – Casamento.

Estava muito bonita e todos reparavam nisso. As meninas fizeram questão de arrumá-la um pouquinho. Mesmo não sendo um casamento na igreja, ela poderia estar linda no cartório. Todos estavam lá e eles casaram de uma forma bem simples. Era nítida a felicidade de Sesshoumaru no olhar apesar de todos acharem impossível por isso Rin havia ficado confusa. Não esperava tal reação dele. Eles foram para a casa que seria o novo lar de Rin.

- Chegamos. Espero que você goste. Comprei essa casa porque você tinha dito que gostava lembra? Você ficou maravilhada quando a viu na revista.

- Sim é muita gentileza sua.- disse de maneia imparcial.

- Vem vou te mostrar o resto da casa e apresentar os empregados.

Mostrou cada lugarzinho da casa e chegou à área dos empregados.

- Essa é a empregada Yura, a baba Megumi, a cozinheira Aiya e o zelador e jardineiro Yuuto.

- Prazer em conhecê-los.

- Rin será a patroa de vocês e quero que todos sigam as suas ordens. Megumi desfaça as malas de Rin, por favor.

- Fico feliz que tenha chegado.- disse Kaede.

- Senhora Kaede, como é bom vela.- disse a abraçando.

- É ótimo vela também.- disse alegre sabendo que poderia contar com alguém naquela casa. Estava começando a acostumar com a idéia e tinha reparado que Sesshoumaru a tratava de forma mais simples e sem o estresse todo que tinham durante algumas discussões.

- Feito as apresentações gostaria que Rin fosse descansar.- disse de maneira fria em seu timbre normal do dia a dia.

- Foi um prazer conhecer todos vocês.- disse de forma simpática.

Ela e Sesshoumaru foram para o elevador que ele tinha mandado colocar só para ela poder ir ao quarto.

- Coloquei só para você não precisar subir mais escadas.

- Obrigado. Aonde é meu quarto?

- O nosso quarto é o primeiro depois do elevador.

- Nem pensar, você pode ter me feito casar com você. Mas não sou obrigada a dormir na mesma cama.

- Não quero uma discussão por isso você pode ficar no quarto em frente ao meu. O quarto do bebe é do meu lado, você pode decorá-lo do jeito que quiser. Mandei fazer um cartão com o seu nome só para você poder gastar com o que quiser.- Não era acostumado ceder a exigência quanto mais de uma mulher mas tinha um plano formado e não desistia assim tão fácil do que queria.

- Obrigado gostaria de descansar um pouco.

Sesshoumaru se aproxima e a beija com muita ternura. Ela fica sem reação e depois não conseguindo se segurar mais corresponde o beijo.

- Bom descanso.- ele disse se retirando.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Na manha seguinte Sesshoumaru entra de leve no quarto, pois sabia que ela estava acordada e não queria assustá-la. Ela vendo a aproximação fechou os olhos para fingir que ainda estava dormindo, ele vendo a reação dela senta na cama e deposita um beijo em sua testa.

- Ohayo!

- Bom dia!- responde ela sabendo que fingir não adiantaria.

- Como foi à noite? Dormiu bem?

- Sim a cama é muito confortável.

- Quer descer para tomar café ou quer que eu traga ele aqui?

- Não precisa se incomodar.

- Não é incomodo. Fico feliz por você estar aqui. Essa casa parecia grande demais.

- Olha sei que você esta sendo muito gentil, mas ainda estou magoada. Preciso de um tempo para por minha vida em ordem. E não adianta ser agradável comigo.

- Ta. Mas já decidiu café aqui ou lá em baixo.- disse ignorando totalmente o que ela dizia.

- Eu gostaria de tomar café aqui se não for incômodo.

Ele pega o telefone e pedi para Yura trazer o café da esposa.

- Posso tomar café com você.

- Ta, vamos tomar café ali na mesinha.- notando que sua pergunta era mais uma afirmação.

Ela levantou pegando o seu robe e indo fazer a higiene no banheiro. Quando saiu o café já estava sobre a mesa e seu esposo estava olhando através da janela. Sentou olhando para ele e perguntou:

- Não vai sentar?

- Sim. Já estou indo.

Tomaram o café em silencio e por um momento identificou uma tristeza em Sesshoumaru, mas foi só por um momento. Tentando quebrar aquele gelo tomou a iniciativa na conversa.

- Que horas você vai trabalhar?

- Estava pensando em não ir trabalhar hoje. Acho que nos temos alguns assuntos pendentes.

- Não estou disposta a discutir com você por isso acho melhor agente resolver esses assuntos depois.

- Se você acha melhor. Quer que eu vá trabalhar também para poder ficar bem longe de você?- disse visivelmente irritado, estava cansado de esconder seu orgulho por causa daquela simples humana.

- Não quis dizer isso.

Ele levantou e foi para a porta antes de fechar virou e disse:

- Eu estou tentando fazer agente se aproximar, mas você esta me afastando de todas as maneiras se não me quer por perto eu não tenho culpa. Porém agora nós somos marido e mulher e você vai ter que me agüentar querendo ou não.

- Não sou obrigada a falar com você e muito menos te tratar bem, se você puder manter distancia de mim iria agradecer.

Depois de ouvir aquelas palavras saiu fechando a porta bem irritado. Rin terminou de tomar o seu café e decidiu ir ao jardim ver algumas flores. Pensou em ficar no quarto para evitar velo só que sabia que isso não ia adiantar. Olhou o jardim encantada com a quantidade de flores que tinha era visível que ele tentava agradá-la. Mas seu coração estava tão magoado que preferia manter afastada dele. Ouviu a hora que ele saiu com o seu carro para ir pro trabalho, viu que não havia se despedido dela e isso significava que estava conseguindo afastá-lo.

Não importa se doía o fazer ficar longe só que era preciso já estava cansada de ser magoada.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sesshoumaru chegou ao escritório com aquela sempre expressão de poucas palavras. Estava desanimado tinha conseguido fazer Rin se casar com ele, mas ela o ignorava como se fosse à pior coisa do mundo estar perto dele. Trabalhou à tarde inteira quando saiu em vez de ir para casa foi jantar em um restaurante sozinho e relaxar estava tenso pelo que Rin tinha dito de manha. Jantou e bebeu até as 00h depois partiu para casa com o intuito de chegar e ela já estar dormindo. E passou a fazer daquilo um hábito.

Para se manter afastado dela passou a lidar pessoalmente com os problemas no exterior e viajava sempre passando de quatro até oito dias no máximo em cada viagem. Isso começara a incomodar Rin mesmo ela havendo dito que não o queria por perto, não queria o desprezo total dele. Mas não dizia nada, acordava de manha tomava o café no quarto e depois que ele saia para trabalhar descia para cuidar das plantas. Tinha dia que esquecia de almoçar e Kaede sempre chamava a sua atenção. Mas era sempre igual ou Sesshoumaru chegava tarde da noite quase bêbado ou ia viajar e ficava dias fora. Isso já estava durando dois meses e o pouco que se viam era só para ele entregar algo e sair da sua presença. Via o sofrimento dele, mas não tinha coragem de dar o primeiro passo. Sabia que tinha sido culpada por aquele afastamento só que achou que era preciso. Ele só ia falar com ela para saber do bebe e por isso via que não tinha importância para ele. Era só a mulher que iria dar origem a um herdeiro Taishou e que não valia para mais nada.

Ele via que ela o afastava mais e pensava que ela o odiava por tela obrigado a se casar com ele. Não conseguia ver aquele olhar de desprezo que ela lançava quando o via por isso achou melhor se afastar e esquecer daquele sofrimento. Procurava falar com ela o essencial, almoçando e jantando fora e procurando viajar o máximo. Só saia com ela para acompanhá-la ao médico por que tudo relacionado ao bebe era muito importante.

Um dia chegou em casa e viu que a luz do quarto dela estava acesa e subiu até o seu quarto para ver se ela já estava dormindo. Quando chegou em frente a porta ouviu o coração dela batendo de vagar e sabia que já tinha adormecido. Entrou no quarto de mansinho tirou o livro que ela estava lendo sobre gravidez e apagou a luz do abajur, quando estava saindo ouviu ela murmurar em meio ao sonho Sesshy. Aquilo de certa forma tirou um pouco da ira que tinha dela e lutando para não chegar perto e satisfazer a sua vontade. Era difícil ficar longe dela, mas ela achava melhor assim então tinha que respeitar aquela idéia insensata. Deu uma ultima olhada para ela e saiu indo para o seu quarto dormir.

Rin acordou no meio da noite sentindo uma dor na barriga deu um grito ao ver o sangue entre as pernas. Sesshoumaru ouvindo o grito correu para o seu quarto já sentindo o cheiro de sangue, entrou acendendo a luz e perguntou visivelmente preocupado:

- O que foi?

- O bebe eu estou sangrando.- disse desesperada.

Ele a cobriu com um coberto e a pegou colocando no carro e levando direto para o hospital. Descendo as escadas encontrou Megumi e pediu para ela arrumar algumas roupas em uma bolsa e levar para o hospital. Kaede que via a cena ligou para avisa Inuyasha.

- Sesshy o meu bebe.- ela dizia já chorando.

Ele vendo o desespero dela dizia:

- Vai ficar tudo bem eu estou aqui.

Chegando ao hospital foram atendidos na emergência e Sesshoumaru ficou andando de um lado para o outro em quanto ela era atendida. Inuyasha chegou depois de meia hora e dez minutos depois, chegam às meninas junto com Kohaku.

- Sesshoumaru como ela esta?- pergunta Inuyasha ao irmão.

- Não sei ninguém me diz nada nesse lugar.

Inuyasha tentando acalmá-lo, consegue fazer ele sentar um pouco.

Quando as meninas chegam já vêem o estado de Sesshoumaru e Kagome pergunta para o seu namorado:

- como ela esta?

- Ainda não recebemos noticia.

- E ele esta bem?

- Na verdade não pelo visto bem mal. Já faz tempo que ele não diz uma palavra.

Ela se aproximou de Sango e Kohaku e avisou o que o Inuyasha havia dito. Depois de mais cinco meninos que para Sesshoumaru era como se fossem horas o medico veio ele vendo a aproximação perguntou:

- Como ela esta doutro? E o nosso bebe?

- Ela e bebe estão bem, mas sua gravidez é de risco. Ela não poderá andar muito, nem fazer esforço físico e tem que ter uma alimentação rica em vitaminas de preferência faça ela comer bastante frutas.

- Eu posso vela?

- Sim. Ela deve estar acordada e daqui a pouco vão sedá-la para poder descansar direito.

Ele foi ate a sala e o medico ficou conversando com o resto das pessoas do grupo. Entrou e a viu deitada pálida e com uma aparência de cansada. Sentou na cama a abraçando sem nem se importar se ela o abraçaria ou não.

- Como você esta?

- Bem só que eu tive muito medo de perder o bebe.- disse o abraçando.

- Eu tive tanto medo de perder vocês dois. O medico já conversou contigo?- disse se afastando para poder olhar os seus olhos.

- Sim.

- Eu tomei uma decisão para poder evitar você passar mal de novo. Vou passar a trabalhar no escritório e ficarei monitorando os seus movimentos a todo momento.

- Não quero te atrapalhar.

- Você não esta me atrapalhando, eu só ficarei tranqüilo se fizer isso.

- Ta bom.- e o abraçou de novo.

Aproveitando o abraço ele passou a beijar todo o seu rosto e por fim deu um beijo de ternura que a fez suspirar e voltou a abraçá-la. Ela se afastou por um momento para perguntar?

- Que horas você chegou essa noite?

- As meia noite.

- Aonde você esteve?

- Eu estava em um restaurante perto do trabalho. Mas se soubesse que você ia sentir a minha falta teria ido jantar em casa.

- Quem disse que senti a sua falta, é que você sempre chegava em casa por volta das 18h ate as 19h quando agente namorava.

- As meninas estão ai e devem estar querendo te ver. Vou sair para elas entrarem ta.

- Ta.

Assim ele fez saiu e deixou as meninas conversarem com ela. Depois Inuyasha e Kohaku entraram e conversaram um pouco até vir à enfermeira e acabar com a festa. Ela sedou Rin e deixou-a dormindo. Enquanto isso Sesshoumaru se despediu dos amigos e foi conversar com o médico.

- Até que dia ela vai ter que ficar aqui?

- Amanha irei dar folga para ela, mas aviso ela tem que ter vigilância dobrada em relação aos remédios que passei e também a questões de descanso e alimentação. Não podemos dar mole o bebe esta com oito meses e se ela não se cuidar a chance de ter um bebe prematuro é grande. E isso aumenta o risco de morte do bebe.

- Ta pode deixar, vou ficar por aqui mesmo e amanha quando ela acordar a levo para casa.

Ele se despediu do médico e ligou para Kaede para saber se a bolsa com umas mudas de roupa dele e de Rin já estava pronta. Elas disseram que sim e ele mandou o motorista trazer para ele. Ele recebeu a bolsa e ficou no quarto de Rin vendo-a dormir. Já de manha ela acorda e vê ele dormindo ali na cadeira ao seu lado *ele esta sendo tão atencioso sei que me magoou, mas ele esta se esforçando e estou vendo por isso não vou mais afastá-lo só que também não ficarei com ele até ele der o braço a torcer eu o amo e mesmo com a traição o sentimento não mudou e para ele me ter de volta tenho que saber que ele me ama também*.

Levantou da cama devagar e foi até perto dele o cobrir com um casaco. No momento em que o casaco bate em seu braço ele desperta e diz:

- Como você esta?

- Bem. Você esta ai dês daquela hora?

- Sim. Estava esperando você acordar para poder te levar para casa e cuidar de você. Tive medo de você acordasse e sentisse sozinha.

- São que horas?

- Nossa! Já são 10h. Você quer ficar mais um pouco aqui ou já quer ir embora o medico disse que já estaria de alta ao acordar.

- Vamos prefiro descansar em casa.

- Tem algumas roupas aqui para você.- disse entregando a bolsa e trocando de camisa.

Ela entrou no banheiro e colocou um vestido enquanto ele falava com o medico. Eles se despediram e foram para casa. Chegando em casa encontraram todos do ressinto esperando os patrões preocupados. Rin cumprimentou a todos e Sesshoumaru avisou que depois desceria para poder conversa com ele e que a esposa precisava descansar. Chegando ao quarto.

- Como se sente? Esta com fome? Quer alguma coisa? Se você quiser é só pedir. Deita que eu vou te cobrir.

Obedecendo as ordens dele, depois de coberta ela disse:

- Eu estou me sentindo cansada e morrendo de fome.

- Calma ai então. Megumi traga para a minha esposa duas taças salada de frutas, suco de maracujá e algumas bananas e maças.

- Ei ta bom! Para que tudo isso?

- O medico mandou você se alimentar muito bem e repousar.

Sentou ao seu lado na cama e passou a acariciar o seu rosto.

- Eu andei tão negligente com você.- disse sentido-se culpado.

- Não se preocupe foi eu que te afastei de mim.

- É mais o pior é que eu deixei você me afastar. E saiba que a partir de hoje eu vou estar sempre perto de você.- disse a abraçando.

Como era bom estar perto dele de novo mesmo com o coração magoado aquela situação já estava desgastante para ambos porque um amava o outro. Ela não o perdoou completamente, mas poderiam pelo menos serem amigos para assim fazer aquele casamento e a criação do filho dar certo. Ela se afastou um pouco e disse:

- Nós temos que ser amigos pelo bem desse bebe. Não podemos ficar um evitando o outro como se nem nos conhecêssemos.

Amigos aquela palavra irritava Sesshoumaru só que ele não podia dizer isso a ela já era tão bom ela estar deixando ele se aproximar não poderia estragar tudo agora por hora se contaria com aquilo, mas o que ele queria mesmo era uma esposa de verdade que o amasse assim como ela o amava quando eram namorados.

- É acho melhor mesmo, temos que nos dar bem para poder criar esse filho direito. Falar nisso nós ainda nem pensamos no nome, já tem idéia de algum?

- Na verdade estava pensando em Saito e você tem alguma sugestão?

- Sim eu tava pensando em Aiko. Sab o significado desse nome?

- Não, mas eu gostei muito do nome.

Nesse instante o celular de Rin toca e ele pega de cima da mesa e a entrega. E ficou ouvindo as falas dela.

- Moshi moshi. Tia que saudade.

- A Kagome que contou né. Não precisa se preocupar já estou melhor.

- Não precisa tia eu já estou bem.

- Ta quando? Amanha que horas?

- Ta vou estar te esperando beijo.

Ele intrigado com a expressão dela pergunta:

- O que foi

- A tia Sayuri mãe da Kagome esta vindo para cá. Ela ficou preocupada com o que aconteceu hoje.

Ele pega o telefone e diz:

- Yura preciso que você arrume os quartos de hospedes e leve todas as coisas da minha esposa para o meu quarto.- dito isso desligou o telefone.

- Por que tenho que ir para o seu quarto?

- Porque sua tia esta vindo e ela acha que agente se casou por amor.

- Eu tinha esquecido dessa parte, ela até disse no nosso casamento que sempre soube que agente ia se casar.

- E sem contar que assim vou poder vigiar para ver se você esta dormindo direito.

Nesse momento batem na porta e depois da autorização dele Megumi entra no quarto com café e põe em cima da cama.

- Eu vou deixar você tomando café e tenho que resolver alguns assuntos sobre eu ficar no escritório.- dito isso deu um selinho nela e saiu.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Ele chegou em seu quarto tomou um banho e trocou de roupa. Ligou para Miroku e pediu para mandar por seu assistente todos os materiais possíveis para ele trabalhar em casa. Contratou um motoboy só para ficar a sua disposição e deixou todos os assuntos estrangeiros na mão de Miroku que não gostou nada disse, mas sabia que não podia recusar.

Desceu para tomar café e depois subiu para ver como Rin estava enquanto os seus arquivos não chegavam. Ela tinha acabado de sair do banheiro e estava tão bonita e cheirosa com aquela camisola.

- Vim te levar

- Para onde?

- Para meu quarto é lá que você vai dormir a partir de hoje.

- Mas minha tia só vem amanha.

- Mas todas as suas coisas estão lá e a cama é bem melhor.

- Não acho uma boa idéia.

- Rin não quero discuti com você. Vim te buscar e pronto.

- Sabia que você não deixaria eu fazer o que quero por muito tempo.

- Ainda bem que sabe. Já deixei durante dois meses.

- Não você me ignorou durante dois meses.

- Porque você pediu esqueceu. Mas quer saber não vamos discutir você não tem saúde para isso não quero que se estresse ta. Só estou fazendo isso para o seu bem tente entender.- disse se aproximando e beijando todo o seu rosto e por fim a boca. No meio do beijo ele murmura ainda contra os lábios dela- Senti falta disso.

Como era bom estar perto dela. Aceitou ficar longe, pois sabia que não conseguiria ficar perto sem beijá-la e sabia que ela não queria isso. Só que agora não tinha, mas jeito ele teriam que ficar próximo e devido tanto tempo longe ele não conseguiria mais se controlar. Se apartou dela devagar e disse:

- Desculpas não consegui me controlar. Vamos tenho que conferir se você vai descansar mesmo.

Ela ainda com falta de ar pelo beijo tão exigente que tentara não corresponder, mas foi impossível. Vestiu seu robe e o seguiu. Quando chegaram ao quarto ele a colou deitado a cobriu e deu um selinho antes de sair. Mesmo ela reclamando que não precisava daquele paparico todo ele insistia em fazer. Saiu quando o seu assistente e o motoboy chegaram. Trabalhou da tarde até a noite e quando foi ver a esposa ela estava linda dormindo. Ficou reparando na sua beleza alisando o seu rosto nesse momento Kaede entra no local.

- É bom ver que vocês estão se dando bem.

- O jantar já esta pronto?

- Sim vim avisar isso e ver como ela estava.

- A tarde você trouxe os sucos e as frutas que eu pedi?

- Sim esperei ela comer como você falou e só depois quando ela voltou a dormir que fui embora.

- Muito bom. Pode trazer a comida aqui que eu vou acordá-la.

Kaede se retirou enquanto ele a acordava.

- Rin. Acorde.

Ela se mexeu e por fim despertou ainda sonolenta.

- Já é hora do jantar. A senhora Kaede já esta vindo com a sua janta.

- Obrigado por me acordar, mas que horas são?

- Oito horas, quero que você jante e que depois volte a dormir.

- Mas eu já estou cansada de ficar na cama.

- Eu imaginei por isso quero que você tome o remédio que o médico deu para quando você não estiver com sono.

- Eu já tomei dois remédios hoje não quero tomar outro.

- Rin não discute comigo. Você tomou vitaminas agora vai tomar o remédio para dormir e pronto.

Kaede entra trazendo a bandeja e vê a expressão de Rin zangada.

- Esta aqui a comida. Como você esta Rin?

- Bem só que tenho que aturar esse chato me dizendo o que fazer.

- Você vai tomar o remédio e acabou.

- Isso mesmo Rin o medico mandou e você tem que tomar.

- Até você Kaede eu pareço até uma prisioneira.

Kaede se retirou para arrumar a janta de Sesshoumaru.

- Tome sem reclamar se não vou fazer você tomar a força.

Ela pegou o suco tomou o remédio e foi jantar. Sesshoumaru desceu para jantar e depois subiu para dormir. Amanha seria um dia agitado com a chegada de Sayuri, Souta e Hitome. Chegando ao quarto ela estava terminando de jantar e ele tomou banho e colocou um shorte largo e deitou para dormir enquanto ela tomava banho. Ela saiu tímida só que não entendia a sua timidez quando eram namorados dormiram juntos varias vezes só que agora sentia que seu corpo não era tão bonito quanto antes e ainda por cima ele era sempre lindo dormindo. Viu ela se aproximar e disse:

- Como você esta? Ta sentindo alguma coisa?

- Não só sono mesmo.

- Então vem dormir prometo não encostar em você.

- Ainda acho que hoje não é preciso eu dormir aqui.

- Não discuta e vem logo.

Vencida pelo sono deitou ao seu lado vendo a melhor posição para dormir e enquanto ele mexia nas pontas dos seus cabelos dormiu. Quando viu que ela já tinha adormecido por causa do remédio se sentiu, mas a vontade para poder tocá-la. Só que adormeceu em seguida. Não tinha conseguido dormir direito essa noite e estava cansado do trabalho excessivo.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 – Visitas.

Sesshoumaru estava trabalhando no seu escritório mandando vários relatórios para a empresa e fazendo diversos telefonemas. Rin tinha descido para o café e estava visivelmente melhor aquela pele que antes estava pálida estava com sua cor de pêssego de novo e isso o deixou menos preocupado podendo se concentrar no trabalho que era dobrado por estar fazendo em casa. Conseguiu equipar o seu escritório como na empresa tendo os meios mais avançados para poder facilitar o trabalho. Da janela pode vela sentada debaixo de uma arvore de sakuras observando as flores e conversando com Yuuto o jardineiro. Sabia que ela gostaria da arvore e como a conhecia muito bem tinha feito o jardim ao seu gosto tudo o que queria era que ela se sentisse a vontade naquela casa e principalmente com ele.

Quando deu 11h a tia Sayuri chegou junto com o filho mais novo e a nora apesar de ser novos não se desgrudavam por ser primeiros namorados. Rin ficou muito feliz com a vista e mostrou cada pedacinho da casa. Mostrou o quarto de visitas e esperou eles se hospedarem e tomarem banho para poder mostrar o resto da casa. Enquanto eles se arrumavam Rin foi ao escritório do marido. Bateu a porta e ouviu pode entrar.

- Só vim avisar que minha tia chegou.

- Estou muito ocupado agora, mas como já esta quase na hora do jantar mande meus cumprimentos e diga que nos vemos daqui a pouco.

- Ta. Kaede vai fazer um almoço especial hoje.

- Foi você que escolheu o cardápio?

- Sim.

- Então creio que a comida vai serás das melhores. Como esta se sentindo? Evite ficar muito tempo lá fora ta não quero que você se canse ta bom.

- Estou bem. Vou só mostrar a casa para a tia e depois do almoço vou descansar eles estão cansados da viagem. Agora tenho que ir.

Ele levantou da cadeira não conseguindo se controlar e deu um selinho nela antes de sair. Depois do medo de perdê-la ontem, tinha retornado o habito antigo de sempre quando a via dar um selinho.

Voltou a trabalhar tranquilamente enquanto esperava Kaede o chamar para o almoço.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin mostrava a casa animada para sua tia e esperava Kagome e Inuyasha chegarem para o almoço. Sabia que não podia abusar, mas estava tão bom poder conversar com a sua tia enquanto Souta e Hitome passeavam pelo jardim. Kagome e Inuyasha chegaram animando o lugar. Até que Kaede veio avisar que o almoço estava pronto.

- O almoço já esta servido.

- Já chamou o meu marido senhora Kaede.

- Ia fazer isso agora.

- Pode deixar que eu chamo.

- Tem certeza que não é esforço demais ir até lá.

- Claro que não.

Subiu as escadas e ouviu Sesshoumaru falando ao telefone. Como era bonito e elegante. Queria muito poder demonstrar todo amor que sentia. Só que tinha muito medo de ser enganada e magoada de novo. Eles haviam falado daquele assunto só uma vez e acharam melhor não comentar mais nada. Ele reparando a presença dela desligou o telefonema e perguntou:

- Esta tudo bem?

- Sim só vim te chamar para o almoço. Kagome e Inuyasha estão ai para almoçar conosco.

- Por que a Kaede não veio me chamar. Sabe que não quero ver você fazer esforço. Pense no bebe.

- Eu que pedir para vir avisa mais já que te incomoda tanto pode deixar não perco mais o meu tempo.

E saiu zangada. Sesshoumaru achou melhor segui-la, mas não fez nenhum comentário sabia que ela estava com o emocional frágil e preferiu não discutir aquela mal criação. Sentia-se um pouco estúpido por ter brigado com ela, mas era para o bem do bebe e ela tinha que perceber isso. Chegou atrás dela agarrando pelo braço e disse:

- Para de ser mal criada.

- Você que é um chato.

- Ta bom não vamos discutir. O que temos para o almoço?

- Frango arrepiado.

- Faz tempo que você não faz essa comida. Ensinou para Aiya fazer?

- Sim ela gostou muito de preparar.

Como o humor dela estava mudando com freqüência do nada. Uma hora estava chateada depois estava alegre. Era difícil para ele acostumar, mas estava feliz com o fato dela esta mais calma. Só tinha medo de quando ela tivesse o bebe aquela magoa que sentia por ele voltar. Almoçaram e Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru subiram para falar de negócios. Enquanto Rin subiu para descansar e Kagome levou sua mãe e seus acompanhantes para passear.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Haveria uma festa em uma daquelas empresas associadas com a empresa de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava muito elegante e mesmo tentando convencer Rin a ficar ela o implorou para ir. Não podia deixá-la em casa mais um dia, já estava descansando a uma semana e aquela festa era como se fosse a oportunidade perfeita para sair de casa. Sua tia e seu primo e a namorada foram ao cinema enquanto na festa estariam Kagome junto com o Inuyasha e Miroku com Sango. Via que ela sentia falta das amigas por isso permitiu que ela o acompanhasse na festa.

O ruim era que Kagura estaria lá e não queria que Rin se aborrecesse. Pois sabia que não faria bem ao bebe. Ouviu passos e ficou encantado com a visão de sua esposa. Era uma festa de gala e ela estava linda com um vestido preto até depois dos joelhos e os cabelos solto com três pequenas tranças duas na frente e uma atrás. Ela reparou como o terno preto Armani ficava belo nele principalmente com aquele cabelo grande. Sorriu para ele.

- Vamos.- disse animada pegando no braço dele.

- Como você esta bonita.

- Obrigado você também esta.

O carro já estava esperando por eles na porta. Chegaram a festa que era realizada em um grande salão. Encontraram primeiro Kagome que estava vestida com um vestido longo verde musgo e cabelo preso com numa tiara e Inuyasha com um terno preto. Depois encontraram Miroku que estava com um terno azul marinho que esperava Sango sair do banheiro. Ela chega em seguida com um vestido longo roxo e de cabelo preso em um coque. Foram para a mesa que era reservada a empresa deles. Nessa festa só iam as elites de cada empresa. Os meninos foram cumprimentar alguns empresários enquanto as meninas ficaram conversando animadamente na mesa.

k- Como conseguiu convencer o Sesshoumaru a te trazer na festa?

r- Pedi, disse que estava muito sozinha em casa.

s- Bem que eu imaginei que você estaria entediada naquela casa sem poder sair.

r- Se não fosse pelo bem do bebe eu já tinha saído a muito tempo.

k- Já pensaram no nome do bebe?

r- Eu estava discutindo o nome esses dias com o Sesshoumaru.

s- Então já escolheram?

r- Eu pensei em Saito, mas ele prefere Aiko.

k- Nomes bonitos. Qual você prefere Sango?

s- Aiko.

k- Eu também.

r- Eu gostei desse nome e ele disse que tem um significado só que não deu tempo de me dizer qual era.

Nesse momento Sango vê Kagura entrando no salão estava vestida com um vestido vermelho longo e o cabelo preso em uma traça no coque.

s- Rin tenho certeza que você não vai gostar de ver quem acabou de chegar.

As meninas viraram para a porta e a viram avista Sesshoumaru e ir cumprimentá-lo.

r- Não acredito que ela ta indo falar com ele.

k- Rin não estressa ele deve da um fora nela.

r- Vamos só observar.

s- Ela é muito cara de pau. Por favor Rin não esquente a cabeça.

r- Ela ta seguindo ele.

k- Ele pegou no braço dela e pela cara ele ta furioso.

s- Nossa olha a cara dela. Vamos mudar de assunto ele ta vindo para cá.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kagura chega na roda de empresários que Sesshoumaru estava conversando e de uma maneira bem educada cumprimenta todos fazendo questão de ficar ao lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Meus senhores me dão licença eu tenho que ver como esta a minha esposa.

Ele se retira do grupo seguido por Kagura, vendo que ela o seguia parou e segurou em seu braço disfarçadamente.

- O que você quer?

- Queria saber como você esta?

- Não chegue perto de mim e muito menos perto da Rin.

- Fiquei sabendo que vocês se casaram e que ela esta grávida.

- Nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim. Entendeu.- dizendo isso foi a encontro a sua esposa.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Senta na cadeira do lado de Rin e pergunta:

- Você esta bem?

- Estou só não quero falar sobre esse assunto.

- Quer ir para casa?

- Não precisa estou bem.

- Não quero que você tenha emoções fortes faz mal ao bebe.

- Eu já disse que estou bem. Meninas vamos no banheiro.

- Sim.- disse Kagome já puxando as duas.

Inuyasha e Miroku que observavam a cena fora ao encontro de Sesshoumaru, sentaram na mesa e Inuyasha perguntou:

- Ela ficou muito zangada?

- Pela cara acho que sim- disse Miroku.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. Só mantém aquela louca longe de mim. Não estou com paciência hoje.

- Quando você tem paciência maninho.

- Não enche Inuyasha.

E ficaram em silencio.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

As meninas entraram no banheiro e viram como estavam a maquiagem e ajeitaram os cabelos.

s- Rin fique calma. Isso não faz bem ao bebe.

k- Ele não deu bole para ela.

r- Eu sei. Mas toda vez que eu a vejo lembro da traição dele.

k- Pensei que você já tinha perdoado.

r- Não é fácil perdoa uma traição assim.

s- Mas vocês parecem tão bem.

r- Viramos amigos por causa do bebe.

k- Pensei que vocês estavam juntos de novo.

s- Pelo jeito que vocês se olham parece.

r- Na verdade agente só é amigos. Ele não gosta de mim e eu estou magoada com ele.

k- Mas ele te trata tão bem.

r- É por causa do bebe. Ele tem um cuidado com essa criança.

s- Se você que vive com ele ta dizendo nós não podemos negar.

As meninas saíram do banheiro se encaminhando para a mesa. Chegando lá Miroku tira Sango para dançar e Inuyasha tira Kagome.

- Quer dançar Rin?- Sesshoumaru pergunta.

Como ela ainda estava chateada respondeu:

- Acho melhor não estou um pouco cansada.

- Quer ir para casa?

- Seria bom ir descansar.

Nesse momento Kagura chega perto de Rin e a cumprimenta como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Oi Rin como vai? Que barrigão bem que me falaram que vocês iam casar. Como esta a vida.

Sesshoumaru levanta irritado e diz:

- Kagura eu já falei para você ficar longe de mim e minha mulher. Vamos Rin.

Rin levantou e segurou no braço de Sesshoumaru. Despediu dos seus amigos e foram para casa. Ao chegar em casa Rin aproveitou que Sesshoumaru foi falar com a senhora Kaede e tomou banho deitando para poder dormir antes dele voltar. Ele entra no quarto toma seu banho e deita na cama e diz:

- Rin eu sei que você esta acordada. Queria me desculpar pelo ocorrido de hoje.

- Sesshoumaru, por favor, não quero falar nesse assunto vamos dormir.

Ele achando melhor não contrariá-la deixou ela dormir.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Já havia se passado duas semanas depois da festa e Rin ainda o evitava o máximo possível. Kaede acaba de informar que o almoço estava na mesa. Desceu encontrando todos conversando na mesa.

- Quanto tempo a senhora prefere ficar tia? Tava pensando na senhora e a Kagome me ajudar a decorar o quarto do bebe.

- Só quero ir embora depois que o bebe nascer. Se não teria que voltar só para ver o bebe.

- Então a senhora me ajuda?

- Claro. Já ligou para Kagome?

- Sim nos marcamos de ir ao shopping hoje.

- Então vamos todos, eu e a Hitome vamos no cinema.- disse Souta animado.

- Ta bom. Só que eu e sua mãe vamos voltar antes ta bom.

- ta prima.

Terminaram de almoçar e Sesshoumaru voltou a trabalhar enquanto Rin tinha saído.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin estava maravilhada com o berço que tinha comprado. Estavam escolhendo o papel de parede do quarto que já era pintado de azul. Já tinham comprado o berço, as poltronas tudo para o quarto e Sango tinha combinado de ir ajudá-las a montar tudo no dia seguinte. Depois de tanta andança alugaram um filme e foram para casa por que Rin já estava muito cansada.

Cada um ao chegar em casa foi tomar banho enquanto Kaede fazia salada de frutas, chocolate e pipoca para Rin, Kagome e Sayuri verem os filmes. Passaram um final de tarde e uma noite muito agradável e Sango chegou antes do ultimo filme começar. Decidiram todas dormir ali para poderem começar a arrumação bem cedo.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sesshoumaru observou a felicidade da esposa e ficou feliz por ela esta se distraindo um pouco não tinha tempo para ficar com ela, pois o nascimento do seu filho estava próximo e ele estava adiantando um monte de trabalhos para o Inuyasha e Miroku cuidarem da empresa sozinhos. Quando foi dormir Rin já estava dormindo desde oito tinha pedido para ela não exagerar muito. E ela pelo menos tinha ido dormir cedo. Tomou banho e entrou de baixo da coberta de mansinho sabia que amanha seria um dia agitado, pois os meninos e ele ajudariam as garotas a decorarem o quarto do bebe. Sabia que teria que ajudar pessoalmente por que se ficasse trabalhando ela não se cuidaria e extrapolaria.

A bagunça começou cedo no outro dia e eles passaram a banha e tarde decorando o quarto do bebe só quem podia para descansar era Rin que assim que chegou a cadeira de balanço no quarto foi obrigada ficar sentada olhando eles arrumarem as coisas e dando opinião. Na hora de dormir todos já tinham ido embora e Rin ficou encantada com o quarto. E Sesshoumaru elogiou a decoração, mas como estavam cansados dormiram logo.

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando..

to na correria com doisd empregos ta difícil postar e escrever o resto da historia...

ate o proximo capitulo...

kissus


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7- Parto

Era quarta-feira e Sesshoumaru estava terminando o seu trabalho. Já tinha conseguido adiantar três semanas e estava terminando o documento que lhe garantiria um mês sem preocupação tinha estranhado que Rin ainda não tinha levantado. E já era duas da tarde, terminou o documento e foi direto ao quarto ver como Rin estava.

- Rin por que você não desceu para comer? Esta tudo bem?

- É que quando eu ia descer o bebe começou a chutar forte e decidi comer por aqui mesmo.

- Ele já parou de chutar?- perguntou com a mão acariciando a barriga dela.

- Não e eu to estranhando por que agora parece dor e esta dando com mais freqüência.

- Rin você esta em trabalho de parto.- disse Sesshoumaru visivelmente nervoso.

- Ta vindo outra contração. Ai ta doendo muito.

Ele pegou o telefone ligou para o hospital e chamou a senhora Kaede.

- Rin esta em trabalho de parto preciso que a senhora a troque e prepare uma bolsa com roupa de nos dois e do bebe também. O mas rápido possível.

Sayuri que entrava no quarto ajudou Kaede e Souta chamou Sesshoumaru que já tinha providenciado tudo.

- Rin em quanto tempo ta vindo o intervalo da dor?

- E cinco minutos.

Ele a pegou no colo e levou para o hospital. Enquanto ela ia para o se preparar para o parto Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango e Kaede chegaram. O medico perguntou se ele ia participar do parto e ele foi encaminhado a uma enfermeira que o preparou. Foi um parto difícil, mas ele estava ali segurando a mão dela e a ajudando em tudo. Sorriu a ouvir o médico dizer:

- To vendo a cabecinha. Empurre Rin só mais um pouco.

Rin fazia todo o esforço e Sesshoumaru limpava o seu rosto e quando ouviram o choro do bebe meio youkai ficaram maravilhados.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Quando Rin foi transferida para o quarto. Sesshoumaru já tinha enchido de flores. Todos os amigos entraram alegres.

- Nossa como ele é lindo.- disse Kagome surper feliz pela amiga.

- É a coisa mais fofa que eu já vi.- disse Sango.

- Sangozinha será que os nossos vão ser lindos assim?- disse Miroku todo bobo.

- É claro que vão meu amor.- disse abraçando e beijando o namorado.

- Ei agarração no hospital não da né pessoal.- disse Inuyasha rindo.

- Ah para de ser estraga prazer. Se você quiser também te dou um beijo.- disse abraçando ele e o beijando.

- Ai eu ainda estou aqui.- disse Rin fingindo que estava zangada.

- Desculpa é agente se empolgou.- disse Kagome vermelha.

- Já deu para notar.

- E ai qual vai ser o nome do bebe?- perguntou Inuyasha fazendo cara de bobo para o sobrinho no colo da mãe.

- Aiko.- disse Rin acariciando a cabeça do filho.

- Foi o Sesshoumaru que escolheu né?

- Sim. Como você sabe?

- É que meu pai sempre dizia esse nome.

- Você sabe o significado?

- Ele sabe só que não vai contar.- disse Sesshoumaru entrando no quarto.- Na verdade sinto muito acabar a festa mas a Rin precisa descansar.

Todos se despediram e marcaram de ir a casa deles no fim de semana.

- Posso pegar ele agora.

- Lógico, chega aqui.

Rin colocou Aiko no colo de Sesshoumaru que ficou bobo com o rosto do menino como parecia com ela, tinha olhos castanhos como o da mãe e os cabelos bem alinho mal dava para ver, mas eram prateados. Ficou olhando seu filho durante um bom tempo e acariciando o rosto e cabeça do bebe.

Ela só reparava as emoções brotando no rosto dele como nunca tinha visto ele olhava para a criança como se fosse à melhor coisa que já havia acontecido e de fato era sim. De repente ele olha para ela e a pegando de surpresa da um beijo bem calmo e diz:

- Obrigado. Ele é lindo.

Sorriu vendo a felicidade de Sesshoumaru. Como ele estava lindo sorrindo. A enfermeira entra na sala pegando o bebe e levando para fazer alguns exames.

- Quem mandou todas essas flores?

- Eu. Você merece e muito mais.

- Quando vou poder ir para casa?

- Só quando acabar todos os exames em Aiko.

- Você vai nos levar ou vai direto para o cartório?

- Já o registrei e quero esta perto de vocês a todo momento.

- Trouxe roupa para mim?

- Sim ta naquela bolsa. Quer que eu peça para prepararem um banho?

- Não precisa prefiro tomar banho em casa.

- Quer ajuda para chegar ate o banheiro?

- Ta, mas só para levantar da cama.

- Foi um parto difícil. Não quero você abusando.

- Eu só vou dar cinco passos até o banheiro não precisa se preocupar.

- Vou estar te esperando aqui.

Rin entrou e colocou um vestido lindo branco que Sesshoumaru tinha comprado para ela. Quando saiu ficou encantada com a visão que teve. Sesshoumaru estava trocando a roupa do bebe ele colocou um macacão azul junto com um bonezinho da mesma cor. Que coisa mais linda o bebe tinha ficado.

- Não sabia que você era prendado.

- O que eu não faço para poder ficar, mas um tempo com o meu filho. Quero ir embora daqui. Nunca vou esquecer o quanto eu fiquei nervoso em ver você sentindo aquela dor toda.

- Mas você nem pareceu nervoso.

- Você sabe que eu sou uma pessoa fria e que sei esconder os meus sentimentos.

- Vamos.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

- Vou tomar um banho. Você fica com o Aiko para mim?

- É lógico.

Rim pegou a roupa e a toalha e foi tomar banho enquanto Sesshoumaru foi mostrar Aiko para os funcionários da casa. Todos ficaram encantados com o bebe que sorria para todo mundo. Todos sabiam que ter uma criança em casa significava alegria. Rin desceu as escadas preocupada por não ter encontrado Sesshoumaru e seu filho no quarto. Encontrou ambos na biblioteca lendo um documento e balançando Aiko em um braço. Como o filho se parecia com Sesshoumaru apesar de ter os olhos dela tinha o cabelo do pai. Ele estava quase dormindo enquanto o pai balava de vagar, quando Rin entrou pode velo já adormecido.

- Vou colocá-lo para dormir.

- Não. Deixa-me ficar um pouquinho mais com ele.

- Mas você precisa trabalhar.

- Eu já adiantei bastante o trabalho para ficar um pouco com a minha família.

- Então quer dizer que somos sua família?- disse ela sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

- Sim. Pelo menos as coisas estão melhores entre nós.

- Isso é por que nós somos amigos.

Como aquela palavra mexia com ambos eles não queriam ser amigos um do outro, mas era difícil demonstrar e dizer o que passavam em suas mentes. Ela ainda estava um pouco magoada por tudo que tinha acontecido apesar de o nascimento de Aiko a fazer perdoá-lo um pouco. Era difícil confiar nele principalmente quando ele dizia algo em relação aquela família que eles formavam. Ele odiava ser chamado de amigo, mas não podia fazer muita coisa sabia que ela estava magoada principalmente depois daquela festa e o pior é que estava difícil evitar ir nas festas de negócios. Teria mais uma dali a um mês e sabia que Kagura não perderia a chance de estar lá. A senhora Higurashi estava na casa de Kagome naquele fim de semana mesmo depois de ter passado duas horas sem largar Aiko nem um estante ela deveria ir naquela tarde por isso já tinham se despedido.

- No hospital foi difícil chegar perto dele.- disse Sesshoumaru acariciando a cabeçinha do neném.

- Verdade tia Sayuri não desgrudou nem um estante, mas foi bom tela aqui esses dias.

- Ela avisou que quando chegasse em casa ligaria.

- Posso colocá-lo no berço agora?

- Pode e tente descansar você esta de resguardo.- disse entregando o bebe para ela.

- Tchau.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sesshoumaru estava sempre grudado em Aiko e por conseqüência em Rin também e isso fez os ambos se aproximarem. Ele a ajudava a dar banho a pesar de só secar o bebe aquilo era muito importante. Procurava acompanhar todos os momentos importantes do filho. Rin reparava isso e deixou seu coração amolecer completamente, a pesar de já ter esquecido Kagura não o dizia. Mas ele viu o amolecimento e por isso tentava agradá-la o máximo. Só que havia horas que estava com o filho e ate se esquecia dela sempre esperando que ela não notasse é lógico. Eles estavam começando a ser uma família de verdade mesmo que o casal não tivessem maior envolvimento intimo Aiko os estava unindo.

Rin não tinha total confiança ainda por causa das coisas que aconteceram no passado só que lá bem no seu intimo queria lhe dar uma segunda chance. Ainda o amava e gostava quando estava por perto só que não o dizia. Sesshoumaru estava sendo prestativo e carinhoso não só com o bebe, mas com ela também. Ele a queria por perto e isso era nítido, sempre a abraçava quando ela menos esperava. Sentia falta daquele gracioso corpo, como amava aquela mulher estava feliz por saber que eles estavam mais próximos. Conseguira quebrar um pouco daquela barreira de magoa que ela tinha criado depois de saber da suposta traição. Sabia que aquilo era armação de Kagura só que não tinha provas e isso dificultava tudo. Para ter Rin de volta faria tudo por isso colocou um detetive para investigar a vida de sua inimiga.

Rin estava observando Aiko dormir no berço. Como ele era lindo estava com um mês e seu cabelo prateado já estava mais visível. A pesar de ter os olhos dela ele era uma mistura linda dos dois. Sentiu braços fortes a envolver e deu um sorriso ele estava tão feliz e carinhoso naquele mês.

- É lindo.- disse babando pela criança.

- Sim. Tem os seus cabelos.

- E os seus olhos. Como você esta?

- Bem ainda sinto um pouco de dor nos pontos.

- Você ainda tem dois meses de resguardo então tem que descansar.

- O bom é que com isso tenho mais tempo para ele.

- Só para ele é?- perguntou Sesshoumaru tirando o abraço.

Ela virou para ele sorrindo e o abraçou dizendo:

- De você também. Por incrível que pareça você esta sendo um ótimo amigo.

Ele disfarçou a tristeza daquelas palavras e voltou a sua expressão alegre e fria como sempre.

- Então vamos dormir.- disse a soltando e acariciando a cabecinha do filho.

- Vamos. Estou cansada.- disse beijando a bochecha do filho que se mexeu e voltou a dormir.

Deitaram e adormeceram um de um lado e o outro do outro lado da cama, mas com os braços próximos. Sesshoumaru sempre esperava ela dormir para poder abraçá-la. *Amanha vai ser a festa tomara que Kagura não esteja lá, mas como a conheço vai aparecer. Tomara que Rin não fique muito brava*.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin já havia amamentado Aiko e estava terminando de passar a maquiagem, Sesshoumaru a esperava na sala terminando de ajeitar a gravata. Sentiu o cheiro de que tanto gostava e a viu o observando estava linda com um vestido longo azul claro e cabelo preso em um coque. Ele estava com seu terno Armani preto e de gravata prata da cor dos seus cabelos.

- Assim vou ter que brigar com todos os homens que olharem para você.

- Não precisa se preocupar ninguém vai me olhar. A Kagome e Sango estarão lá?

- Nessa não, mas Ayame sim. E se precisar de qualquer coisa é só falar com ela. Vamos.

Eles foram de limusine e chegaram rápido na festa. Era na empresa do Sr. Sales. Sesshoumaru apresentou a esposa a quem não havia a conhecido ma festa anterior. Conversaram com alguns empresários e todos elogiavam a beleza e sabedoria de Rin. Ela já estava cansada de ficar em pé por isso decidiu ir até a sua mesa encontrando lá Ayame sentada.

- Oi amiga. Como você e o bebe estão?- disse Ayame na sua costumeira alegria.

- Bem e você?

- Bem.

Nesse momento começa uma musica romântica e Kouga o par de Ayame a tira para dançar deixando Rin sozinha. Sesshoumaru vendo a esposa sozinha vai em sua direção para chamá-la para dançar. Ele chega perto de seu ouvido e pergunta:

- Quer dançar?

- Achei que não ia me convidar.- disse já se levantando e indo para o salão aonde outros casais dançavam.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8 – O Beijo.

Eles dançaram colados assim como faziam quando namoravam. Ela estava apoiada no seu peito e ele apoiava seu queixo na ponta sua cabeça sentindo aquele cheiro de sakuras que tanto amava. Rin levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e sorriu como era bonito e charmoso, tinha os olhos dourados e frios, mas que para ela eram lindos a pesar de sentir raiva daqueles olhos quando tentava descobrir o que ele estava pensando. Estava abraçando-a com aqueles braços fortes e musculosos e a olhava com tanta paixão. Como queria beijá-lo.

Sesshoumaru observava os olhos castanhos dela e como era linda e doce com aquela pele branquinha. Estava agradecendo por ela esta de cabelo preso se não ia agarrá-la ali mesmo na frente de todos. Eles começaram a se aproximar bem devagar, um olhando nos olhos do outro já fazia tempo que não se beijavam. Ela entreabriu os lábios e ele pode sentir sua respiração acelerar e com um sorriso a beijou com movimentos suaves e intensos notaram que a musica havia acabado e voltaram para a sua mesa de mãos dadas antes de chegarem ao seu destino Sesshoumaru é parado pelo Sr. Sales que era um grande empresário e pede sua opinião sobre um projeto de trabalho. Rin sorri para ele e diz que ele poderia ir. Ele da um selinho demorado na esposa e acompanha o homem enquanto Rin volta para sua mesa e começa a conversar com Ayame.

Kagura que havia chegado no meio da dança observava tudo o que o casal fazia e decidiu colocar o seu plano em pratica. Vendo que Sesshoumaru estava indo para o banheiro e Rin olhava o salão a procura dele. O seguiu e sorriu para ele.

- Oi!- disse de forma sensual.

- Não quero falar com você.- disse indo em direção a varanda torcendo para que Rin não tivesse visto a aproximação dela.

- Que isso amorzinho só quero saber como você esta?- disse o seguindo.

- Muito bem sem a sua presença.- disse já na varanda e extremamente irritado. Virou e segurou no braço dela apertando – Já disse para sair do meu caminho e deixar minha família em paz.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin conversava com Ayame até ver Sesshoumaru indo em direção da varanda sendo seguido por Kagura. Despediu-se de Ayame e foi na direção deles bem discretamente. Kagura ao sentir que ela se aproximava agarrou Sesshoumaru e deu um beijo. Rin chegou na hora em que ela o beijava e saiu em direção ao motorista Kenji e pediu para ele levá-la para casa. Sesshoumaru que havia sentido o cheiro da esposa empurra Kagura e vai atrás dela quando por fim chega lá fora Rin já havia saído e ele desesperado entra atrás de alguém que possa emprestar o carro.

Rin ao chegar em casa liga para Sango e pede para ela e Kagome irem buscá-la junto com Aiko dizendo que depois explica. Pediu a ajuda de Megumi e arrumou a mala de Aiko para depois arrumar as suas. Sesshoumaru conseguiu um carro com Ayame porque Kouga estava com seu carro. Ao chegar encontrou Rin terminando de arrumar sua mala com a ajuda de Megumi.

- Megumi saia.- disse frio como sempre.

Depois que Megumi se retirou ele olhou para a sua esposa que o ignorava e terminando a mala disse:

- Saia.

- O que acha que esta fazendo?

- Estou indo embora.- disse enraivecida.

- Não Rin fique.- disse angustiado.

- Desculpe Sesshoumaru, mas não vou discutir com você. Esqueça que eu existo.- disse magoada.

- Eu não vou deixar você levar Aiko.- disse na tentativa de fazê-la ficar não saberia viver sem ela e seu filho. Estava desesperado.

- Não tente me impedir Sesshoumaru Taishou. Você sabe que Aiko precisa de mim para amamentação.- disse colocando seu filho nos braços.

- Rin não vá. Preciso de você aqui comigo.- disse angustiado.

- Você não pode me ter mais. Fique com Kagura.- disse indo em direção a sala aonde Sango e Kagome a esperava.

- Rin eu quero ficar com você. Ela me agarrou.

- Agora é tarde demais. Fique longe de mim e de meu filho. Você não merece o amor dele.- disse com raiva.

Sesshoumaru não conseguiu vela partir e pensou em ir atrás dela e forçá-la ficar, mas sabia que assim só iria piorar as coisas. Ele subiu e tomou um banho bem gelado e depois mudou para o quem porque queria relaxar e como sabia que não conseguiria dormir foi trabalhar no escritório. Rin chegou à sala e entregou a mala para Kagome. Entrou com Aiko dormindo em seu colo e Sango deu partida no carro.

Rin acabara de chegar ao apartamento das amigas que desarrumaram as malas enquanto Rin colocava Aiko para dormir e dormia ao seu lado na cama. Sango e Kagome preferiram não perguntar o que tinha acontecido, pois viram o estado dela e o de Sesshoumaru. Quando terminaram foram dormir porque sabiam que amanha seria um dia difícil.

Rin acordou com o choro de Aiko e como de costume esperou Sesshoumaru levantar para buscá-lo só que lembrou de tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior e o pegou no colo apoiando as costas na cabeceira da cama e alimentou o bebe. Sabia que iria sentir falta dele, porem estava magoada e era a segunda vez que ele a traia. Aiko parou de mama e começou a chorar despertando Rin daquele pensamento. Ela levantou e tocou a fralda dando banho no bebe e tomando banho para poderem ir comprar um berço novo. Desceu e colocou Aiko no carrinho enquanto ia preparar o seu café quando terminou o café e estava a lavar a louça a campainha toca. Era Sesshoumaru e Megumi.

- Bom dia! Entrem.- cumprimentou os dois com a voz calma escondendo o nervosismo.

- Trouxe Megumi para ajudar a você a cuidar de Aiko. Sei que as meninas trabalham o dia todo.- disse tentando parecer calmo.

- Obrigado Megumi.- disse sorrindo para a baba que pegou o bebe e ia subir para brincar com ele no quarto.

- Podemos conversar agora?- perguntou Sesshoumaru vendo que a baba já havia subido.

- Não quero falar com você.- disse tentando se manter o mais calma possível.

- Rin nos precisamos resolver isso.- disse no seu tom frio.

- Sesshoumaru eu já decidi e você também quando ficou se agarrando com a Kagura.- disse com raiva.

- Foi ela que me agarrou e só fez isso por que sabia que você estava por perto.

- Eu não quero ouvir suas desculpas. Te agradeço por ter pensado em meu filho e ter trago a baba, mas eu quero que vá embora agora.

- Não vou até dizer tudo.

- Eu prefiro não ouvir suas mentiras. Vá embora agora.

- Rin aquela casa esta vazia sem vocês. Eu não consegui dormir e fiquei arrasado por não vê meu filho acordar e você dando mama. Foi muito difícil ficar aqueles meses sem você. Por favor, me perdoe não consigo viver sem você.- disse cariciando o rosto da esposa.

Rin tirou a mão dele com força e olhou no fundo de seus olhos e disse:

- Você vai se acostumar. Eu não quero mais te ver e quando quiser ver Aiko me ligue. Megumi ficara com ele enquanto você o vê. Agora saia da minha frente. Não gosto de pessoas mentirosas e falsas como você. Eu te odeio Sesshoumaru Taishou e me odeio mais ainda por ter acreditado que você não me decepcionaria de novo.- disse isso indo até a porta e o puxando para fora.

Depois de ter dito fechou a porta e se escorando na mesma escorregou até o chão e posse a chorar. Sesshoumaru sentiu o cheiro salgado e angustiado por fazê-la sofrer mais uma vez decidiu que não ia mais magoá-la. Mesmo se para isso tivesse que se afastar dela. Saiu de lá triste a pesar de não deixar ninguém notar. Seu coração doía e como sentia falta dela nem acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Com seus pensamentos foi para o escritório da empresa onde passou a trabalhar sem parar.

Rin ouviu os passos dele indo embora e ficou aliviada por não ter que sentir aquele perfume másculo que tanto a agradava. Não acreditava que ele pudera magoá-la de novo logo quando estavam começando a se entender. Não iria ficar chorando por ele todas as noites como fez da ultima vez que o magoaram, se concentraria no filho e quando chegasse o fim de seu resguardo iria procurar emprego. Estava feliz por poder contar com os seus amigos, fazia tempo que nao passava um tempo dessente com as meninas. Mesmo sabendo que elas sempre entenderem que é dificil consiliar vida de casada com gravidez e ainda por cima uma gravidez complicada. Queria poder se divertir um pouco mesmo achando que seria impossivel iria sentir tanta falta de Sesshoumaru ja deveria estar acostumada sabia que ele era importante para ela desde daquele momento em que se conheceram agora via o seu erro nunca deveria ter reclamado um dia que estava dificil ficar segurando vela dos amigos. Chamou Megumi para ficar com Aiko enquanto ela iria comprar um novo berço.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap. 9 – Seguindo a vida.

Rin pegou o quarto de hospedes que elas nunca tinham usado, pois eram muito amigas e apesar de ter três quartos no apartamento preferiam dormir juntas no quarto maior. Um elas usavam como quarto de hospedes e o outro como biblioteca. Rin pegou o quarto de hospede e o aprontou para poder dormir com o bebe Megumi ajudo-a montar a cama nova e o berço que ela tinha comprado. Rin dormiria naquele quarto e Megumi estaria liberada sempre às 17h para poder ir para casa. A pesar dela não querer Rin achava melhor ela chegaria lá no apartamento às 9h e sairia 17h como qualquer funcionária normal trabalharia oito horas por dia. As meninas saiam para trabalhar 07h30min e voltavam 17h30min. E Rin sabendo disse poderia poupar a baba quando fosse à noite.

Já era 20h e Megumi havia ido embora e as meninas ainda não tinham chegado. Rin brincava com Aiko já tinha dado banho e mama e como ele gostava muito de ficar mordendo os dedos de Rin ela brincava com ele acariciando a cabecinha e aninhando sem parar. Tinha verdadeira adoração pelo menino mesmo que ele fosse filho de um crápula como o pai não tinha culpa se era ela que tinha escolhido. O telefone toca chamando a sua atenção e ao atender Rin reconhece a voz.

- Moshi moshi.

- Posso ver meu filho?

- Tenta vir entre 9 as 17 ta bom?

- Não posso nesse horário estou trabalhando preciso vê-lo agora.

- Pode vê-lo, mas quem vai estar aqui sou eu então, por favor, só fale comigo o necessário.

Ele desligou o telefone e foi direto para o apartamento delas. Tinha trabalhado o dia todo sem nem parar para almoçar estava focando todos os pensamentos no trabalho para não precisar pensar nela. E que bom que tinha poucas horas que conseguia já era um alivio para aquele sofrimento. Quando chegou não acreditou no sentimento que estava sentindo e se recusava a sentir aquilo como ele o grande youkai Sesshoumaru Taishou poderia esta ansioso e nervoso para ver uma simples humana. Tocou a campainha e esperou ela atender. Ao atender ela não disse nada só balançou a cabeça pedindo para ele entrar. Entrou e ela pegou o bebe dando nas mãos dele, mas quando ia subir ele a parou.

- Tenho algumas perguntas para fazer sobre o meu filho. Você pode ao menos respondê-las?

- Sim Sr. Taishou. O que deseja saber sobre ele?

Sesshoumaru vendo como ela o chamava, era algo totalmente impessoal que demonstrava falta de intimidade preferiu acalmar os ânimos e fazer as suas perguntas.

- Como ele esta?

- Bem ficou um pouco enjoado de tarde.

- Que horas?

Não queria dizer mais sabia que quando Sesshoumaru queria saber algo ninguém o parava.

- Na hora que você costumava ficar brincando com ele no escritório.

- É bom saber que ele sente falta de mim.

- Ainda bem que ele é muito pequeno e ira te esquecer rápido. Agora você tem mais alguma pergunta ou eu posso subir?

- Como você esta?

- Não te interessa. Com licença. Daqui à duas hora venho pega-lo para colocá-lo no berço.- dizendo isso subiu para descansar um pouco não queria vê-lo.

Sesshoumaru observou ela subir as escadas e sentou no sofá com o filho no colo. Brincou fazendo cosquinhas e servindo de mordedor que nem Rin fazia. Conhecia as manhas do filho. Acariciou a cabecinha fazendo o bebe relaxar para poder dormir e quando o bebe adormeceu ficou vendo-o dormir. Como estava cansado acabou adormecendo no sofá. Quando Rin desceu encontrou os dois dormindo até a forma deles dormirem era parecido e já havia reparado nisso. Pegou o bebe de leve para não acordá-lo, mas Sesshoumaru muito atento acordou na hora.

- Não queria dormir. Já estou indo.

Levantou indo para a porta e Rin a trancou subindo para dormir.

Rin gostava muito de ir passear com Aiko durante a tarde. Depois daquele dia Sesshoumaru passou a fazer sua visita diária às 19h. Quando ele chegava Rin subia e o deixava com o bebe, só respondia suas perguntas enquanto pegava Aiko no colo e o levava para dormir. Ele ia andando atrás dela e perguntando enquanto ela nem parava para olhá-lo respondia só o necessário, aquilo deixava Sesshoumaru desesperado. Chegou a pensar em agarrá-la varias vezes e beijá-la como sentia falta dela. O fato de poder vê-la e não tocá-la tava sendo pior do que ele imaginava. Tentou tocar no assunto uma vez, mas ela nem respondeu e continuou o seu percurso para poder colocar o bebe no berço. Viu que seria impossível ficar sem ela e o bebe queria tanto poder esperar Rin dormir para abraçá-la e olha seu filho na hora de dormir. Começou a trabalhar ate mais tarde e chegava sempre cedo por isso para ele a única hora em que vivia era a hora de ver o bebe e Rin mesmo que ela não acreditasse.

Faltava menos que um mês para o seu resguardo acabar e Rin estava passeando mais uma vez com Aiko no parque era uma quarta feira e ela estava vestida com uma calça leg preta e uma bata azul e estava lendo enquanto Megumi levava Aiko para ver as arvores atrás de seu banco. Ela lia distraidamente quando um homem se aproxima e diz ao seu ouvido:

- Como você fica bonita lendo.

Olhou para o homem rápido e se surpreendeu ao ver quem era. Levantou em um impulso e deu um forte abraço e depois se desvencilhou brava.

- Não acredito que você foi embora sem se despedir de mim.- disse fingindo que estava brava.

- A Rin não brigue comigo. Naquela época você estava com Sesshoumaru e sabe que ele não gosta de mim.

- Mesmo assim Kohaku eu não te perdôo.

- Tem certeza! Estava pensando em levar sorvete para casa hoje, mas já vê você esta brava comigo não vou te dar nem um pouquinho.

- Há Kohaku que maldade com sua amiga Rin.- disse ela fazendo manha e o puxou.- É bom te ver preciso de alguém para me distrair. Vem conhecer Aiko.

Eles passaram uma tarde animada e assim que Megumi foi embora Kohaku saiu para comprar sorvete para os dois. Como gostava de Rin e ela estava radiante principalmente quando olhava Aiko. O ruim era que já tinha ficado sabendo que horas ele ia visitar e por isso usaria essa hora para poder ver filme com sua amada. Aproveitaria que as meninas iam sair com os namorados e ficaria sozinho com Rin. Ela entrou com o bebe e o deu banho mais tarde Sesshoumaru iria velo e estava feliz porque Kohaku estava ali para distraí-la. Tomou banho enquanto Kohaku brincava na sala com Aiko.

Sesshoumaru saiu do escritório indo direto para a casa de Rin. Esperou ansiosa que alguém abrisse a porta para poder pelo menos ter a chance de ver seu filho. Sabia que não iria vela agora, pois Rin como era esperta sempre colocava Aiko na mãe de Kagome ou Sango e as deixava na obrigação de entregá-lo a ele. Mas só o fato de velo já era muito gratificante. Tocou a campainha e ficou estático quando viu quem atendeu *era só o que faltava já basta ter que ficar longe da minha família agora tenho que aturar esse daí de charminho para minha mulher* pensou entrando sem dar um boa noite.

Quando Kohaku fechou a porta já o ouviu perguntar:

- Cadê a Rin?

- Esta tomando banho.

- Quando ela acabar peça para ela descer.

- Ela disse que fala com você na hora de ir embora.- disse entregando Aiko para o colo do pai e subindo para ver filme.

Sesshoumaru brincava com o seu animadamente. Estava feliz por poder estar perto dele no meu de sua brincadeira ele ouve passos na escada seu coração começa a bater rápido tinha a esperança que fosse Rin. Kohaku passou por ele e foi ate cozinha pegou o sorvete e quando passava na sala foi parado pela pergunta de Sesshoumaru no seu típico tom frio.

- O que a Rin esta fazendo?

Kohaku poderia dizer que não o interessava como Rin queria mas na verdade tinha prazer em dizer. Sorriu debochado e disse:

- Esta vendo filme comigo. – e subiu gostando da cara de ódio que Sesshoumaru havia feito.

Aquilo deixou Sesshoumaru muito estressado só que não podia fazer nada como iria poder brigar com Rin se nem juntos eles estavam. Voltou a brincar com seu filho tentando esquecer o que havia acontecido. Quando estava perto da hora de ir embora ouviu passos na escada seu coração acelerou e pode vela como estava linda, só o seu perfume já era a coisa mais cheirosa do mundo estava sorrindo, pois Kohaku logo vinha atrás contando uma divertida piada. Ao olhá-lo parou de rir e pediu para que Kohaku buscasse água e a esperasse em seu quarto. Sesshoumaru ouvir aquilo a olhou com ódio e teve vontade de matá-lo. Mas controlou sua fúria, pois tinha que ser manso com ela. Ela o olhou e pegou Aiko de seu colo que já estava adormecido.

- Como foi o dia dele hoje?

- Acordou sentindo cólica e melhorou durante o dia. Foi ao parque e gostou muito de flores.

- Vejo que isso ele puxou da mãe.

- Mas alguma pergunta?- disse já em seu quarto.

Sesshoumaru pode ver a teve em seu quarto e Kohaku arrumando o próximo DVD.

- Vocês iram ver filme com ele aqui?

- Isso já não te interessa.- disse Kohaku.

- Me interessa sim é o sono do meu filho que vai ser prejudicado.

Rin brava falou:

- Que mãe você acha que eu sou. Nos não vamos ver filme aqui Kohaku só estava procurando o filme que eu queria ver. Agora vai embora e só volte segunda-feira.

- Mas queria ver meu filho nesse fim de semana.

- Não quero que você o veja.

- É meu direito e se não me deixar velo vou tirá-lo de você.

Vendo que Rin estava muito estressada Kohaku decidiu intervir na conversa e fazer Sesshoumaru sair.

- Venha amanha, mas agora vá para casa estão atrapalhando o bebe de dormir.

Rin vendo o seu erro balançou mais o bebe no colo e o colando no berço disse:

- Kohaku acompanhe esse senhor ate a porta, por favor.

- Eu sei o caminho.- disse Sesshoumaru muito bravo.

Rin e Kohaku andavam para cima e para baixo juntos o ajudou a comprar um apartamento que estava sendo acabado de fazer. Ele ficou triste, pois teria só mais 2 meses perto dela e mesmo assim escolheu o apartamento só porque ela gostava. Não queria pressionar muito por isso tentava não avançar o sinal.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Em uma certa noite o celular de Sesshoumaru toca e ele ficou animado ao ver quem ligava e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

- Moshi moshi.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Aconteceu algo com Aiko?

- Não eu só queria avisar que vou viajar com ele amanha.

- Como assim? Eu queria velo amanha.

- É que eu e o pessoal vamos para a casa de praia de Sango passar o fim de semana.

- Estranho Miroku não me disse nada.

- É que ele não vai. Tenho que ir. Boa noite.

- Calma! Tem certeza que é bom levar o bebe para pegar sol? Ele é muito novinho ainda.

- Sesshoumaru que mãe pensa que eu sou. Sei o que é melhor para o meu filho.

- Quando vocês voltam?

- Domingo à noite.

- Posso ir velo a noite se divirtam. Boa noite.

Ao desligar o telefone ficou meio intrigado como Miroku não ia na casa de praia da sua namorada. Decidiu que saberia melhor dessa historia de manha. Não poderia pressionar Rin a não ir mesmo sendo a sua vontade. Não estava feliz em ficar longe de seu filho e principalmente dela, mas ela precisava de um pouco de descanso e divertimento e mesmo sabendo que possivelmente Kohaku estaria lá tentou não estragar aquele fim de semana.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin vestiu Aiko com uma blusinha azul e um boné da mesma cor lindo. Andava com uma sombrinha e dava sempre água ao bebe com medo de que o calor fizesse mal a ele. Mantinha-se na sombra com todo o cuidado de não pegar muito sol e principalmente o bebe, precisava descansar e estar lá passeando com Kohaku e a família de Sango era ótimo.

Kohaku para e repara em sua beleza, Aiko estava com quase três meses e Rin estava procurando um emprego mesmo tendo a ajuda de Sesshoumaru não queria ter de depender dele. Estava lá na casa de praia de sua família para descansar e Kohaku tinha plena consciência disso, decidiu chamá-la para sair só que estava esperando a hora certa de fazer o pedido. Encontroa sentada na rede colocando Aiko para dormir quando ele adormeceu Rin colocou o bebe na cama entre quatro almofadas para poder descansar. Kohaku vendo que ela tinha tempo a chamou para dar uma volta. Rin estranhou o silencio dele no trajeto e decidiu perguntar:

- O que foi Kohaku? Você esta meio estranho.

- É que eu sei que o Sesshoumaru te magoou muito. E você é alguém tão especial na minha vida. Sei que pode não ser importuno, mas queria saber se você aceita ir jantar comigo?

Rin pensou durante um tempo. Kohaku era uma pessoa maravilhosa e por isso valia à pena tentar. Só que seu coração estava tão magoado e ela não podia esquecer que ainda amava Sesshoumaru. Não podia continuar a sofrer por alguém que não merece e por isso tinha a obrigação de dar uma chance a seu amigo. Sabia que não seria fácil precisava fazer isso não só por ela, mas também pelo seu bebe que merecia nascer em uma família e Kohaku seria um ótimo pai.

- Kohaku você sabe que passei por situações que me magoaram muito. Por isso sou mais cautelosa nesses assuntos sei que todo mundo merece uma chance e aceito sair com você. Só que quero deixar algo bem claro. Não posso mentir em relação a isso. Eu ainda gosto do Sesshoumaru.

- Eu sei Rin, mas isso não importa. Vamos começar a sair e se tiver que acontecer algo vai acontecer.

- Mas aonde você vai me levar?

- Quando voltarmos devo te levar no meu lugar preferido em Tókio.

- Ah você não vai me deixar na curiosidade vai.

- Sinto muito mais vou.

E voltaram a casa conversando animadamente sobre vários assuntos.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sesshoumaru estava péssimo naquele sábado. Não parava de pensar em Kohaku se aproximando de sua amada. Decidiu ligar para o seu detetive particular, pois queria ficar informado de todos os passos de Rin. Avisou para o homem onde Rin estava e pediu o relatório para segunda-feira. Estava esperando esse relatório ansioso. Para não ficar mais pensando nela e controlar a saudade do bebe decidiu trabalhar naquele fim de semana sem parar. Sempre gostou de adiantar seu trabalho para não ficar sobrecarregado. Quando acabava o serviço arranjava outro da onde não tinha para poder continuar a ocupar sua mente. Muitas vezes lia livros enormes para poder passar o tempo e se distrair. Já era notado de um QI mais alto só que seu temperamento frio e de poucas palavras o fazia a ficar ligado aos livros e absorver muito conhecimento. Era ótimo em seu trabalho e uma pessoa totalmente fria e calculista sempre conseguia o que queria. Só que em relação ao seu coração e convivência com as pessoas nunca expunha o que verdadeiramente estava pensando e seu orgulho não o deixava dar o braço a torcer mesmo em seus próprios erros. Mas por Rin mudaria se fosse preciso não agüentava mais ter que viver longe das pessoas que amava como conseguiu viver assim durante tantos anos. Quando Rin apareceu na sua vida teve a chance de seguir em frente e não ficar longe das pessoas que gostava. Não a deixaria ficar nem mais um tempo longe.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Voltaram para casa no domingo, era fim de tarde e estavam muito cansados como Kagome e Sango haviam saído com seus namorados decidiram tomar banho e descansar. Kohaku iria dormir tinha que voltar na cidade onde morava durante uma semana para poder resolver alguns assuntos antes de se mudar para o apartamento. Rin não dormiria agora, pois tinha que esperar Sesshoumaru chegar Aiko andou muito enjoado naquele dia e dormiu quase o dia inteiro pensou em ligar para o Sesshoumaru e dizer que ele não estava bem a fim de evitar se encontrar com ele só que imaginou que essa noticia o faria vir mais rápido. Tomou banho e desceu com Aiko no colo já tinha dado banho nele e mama só seu filho não parava de chorar achou que era cólica e fez carinho na barriguinha só que não adiantou nada. Cantava para ver se conseguia fazê-lo acalmar, mas parecia impossível.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sesshoumaru já estava ansioso para ver seu filho chegou o mais rápido possível no apartamento de Rin. Quando estava chegando no andar de seu apartamento reconheceu o choro de seu bebe em instantes já estava na porta tocando a campainha desesperado. Rin levou o susto com os toques insistentes e abriu a porta Sesshoumaru vendo o estado do bebe pergunta desesperado:

- O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O que ele tem? O que eu posso fazer?

- Não sei o que ele tem já fiz de tudo e ele não para de chorar. Sei que não é fome ele mamo há pouco tempo. Já tentei de tudo.

- Calma ai! Você esta muito nervosa, me da ele aqui.

Sesshoumaru pega seu filho no colo e senta no sofá como sempre fez, ele põe o dedo na boca do filho e o bebe para de chorar na hora. O pai com aquele olhar de bobo para o menino diz:

- Senti tanto a sua falta. Queria poder esta com você sempre.

Rin vendo aquilo não pode acreditar como o seu bebe podia sentir tanta falta de Sesshoumaru ele era muito pequeno para sentir tanta falta assim. Tinha tentado de tudo para fazer Aiko parar de chorar e Sesshoumaru em um simples ato conseguiu o que ela não conseguirá o dia todo. Ficou encantada em ver como ele tinha jeito com seu filho. Não esperava isso dele apesar de saber o quanto ele gostava de seu filho pelo tempo que ficaram casados não sabia que a ligação entre eles eram tão fortes. Não ficava observando o que Sesshoumaru fazia quando ia para lá ver seu filho.

- Rin senta aqui comigo quero mostrar como se faz.- disse ele estendendo a mão.

Rin pensou e ficou envergonhada porque não sabia como fazer seu próprio filho que tanto amava parar de chorar. Pegou a mão dele e ele a puxou de leve a fazendo sentar ao seu lado no sofá. Passou o bebe de seu colo para o colo dela e a puxou colocando-a entre suas pernas. Rin ficou incomodada com o contato só que ficou encantada com a forma que ele a olhava e ao bebe. Via carinho nas expressões dele e ao mesmo tempo via sofrimento não tinha noção daquele sofrimento todo. O viu fechar os olhos quando sentou ao seu lado e percebeu que sentiu seu cheiro. Viu a felicidade dele explicando todas as brincadeiras que fazia com Aiko antes de dormir. Foi se perdendo em cada palavra e nas suas expressões como podia dizer que aquele homem que estava com ela era sem sentimentos. Sabia que ele tinha errado e estava disposta a não perdoá-lo só que tinha que admitir estar longe dele também era uma tortura para ela.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sesshoumaru continuava com a mão estendida tava tentando se aproximar e sabia que tinha que ser com cautela. Viu a confusão no rosto de sua amada e ficou feliz quando ela aceitou sua mão. Puxou a de vagar e a trouxe para seu lado em um movimento rápido não conseguiu disfarçar a satisfação em sentir seu cheiro e por isso fechou os olhos voltando à realidade colocou Aiko em seu colo e a estreitou no meio das pernas. Sentindo aquele aroma tanto desejado começou a explicar o que fazia com o filho nas duas horas por dia que o via. Estava muito feliz de estar tento aquele momento com os dois. Não sabia como estava conseguindo tela tão perto e não beijá-la. Aiko estava quase dormindo e ele via aquele momento terminando e isso já ia dando um aperto em seu coração. Como podia ela não acreditar que ele a amava? Estava na cara será que ela não enxerga? Estava se esforçando ao máximo para mostrar o quanto a amava e a seu bebe também.

Quando o bebe dormiu Sesshoumaru reparou que ela ainda não tinha reparado era bom ver o quanto ele ainda mexia com ela. Chegou perto de seu ouvido e aproveitando a situação decidiu dizer o quanto gostava dela. Em um sussurro disse:

- Sinto muito a sua falta, meu amor. Temos-nos uma família tão bonita. Sei que sou o primeiro a estragar a nossa família só que, por favor, me de mais uma chance sei que não mereço. Mas lhe peço por nosso filho. Eu te amo tanto não estou conseguindo viver sem vocês. Fique comigo.

Rin ouvindo aquelas palavras se levanta e paga Aiko o levando para o berço só que antes de subir a escada Rin diz:

- Você sabe a saída.

Sesshoumaru sentiu um tom de voz mais amigável e sabia que ela ficaria pensando nas suas palavras. Não podia pressionar mais sabia que era uma situação difícil. Então levantou e foi embora pode sentir as lagrimas dela quando fechou a porta, sabia que ela ainda o amava e por isso decidiu que seria em cima disse que lutaria pelo seu amor. Rin colocou seu filho no berço ao lado de sua cama e deitou para dormir chorou lembrando-se das palavras dele estava confusa só que teria o encontro com Kohaku quando ele voltasse de viajem e era nisso que iria investir.

* * *

E ai espero que estejam gostando da fic uja estou terminando de escreve-la e ja estou pensando na proxima..

Espero que voces gostem dos proximos capitulos que a por vim ...

Agradeço a todos os rewies..

kissus


	10. Chapter 10

Cap. 10 – O Seqüestro.

Kohaku havia viajado naquela tarde e as meninas tinham uma festa com os seus namorados estavam sempre juntos e era a mesma coisa quando Rin namorava com Sesshy. Rin tinha ficado em casa cuidando do seu bebe. Já era nove da noite e Aiko estava mais uma vez enjoado para dormir sentou com ele na cama e começou a dar mamar e brincar com ele como Sesshoumaru fazia. Quando adormeceu ela o colocou no berço e foi dormir. No meio da noite ouviu seu bebe chorando longe e acordou só que já era tarde demais a ultima coisa que viu foi um vulto levando seu filho e ele chorando. Rin desesperada não sabia o que fazer começou a chorar e ligou para Sesshoumaru que estava dormindo e atendeu assustado:

- Oi Rin tudo bem?

- Não seqüestraram o meu filho.- disse ela em prantos.

- Calma já estou indo para ai.

- Ta.

Em dez minutos ele já estava por lá. Quando chegou ela estava sentada na calçada em frente o prédio de cabeça baixa e chorando sem parar. Quando o viu saiu correndo a seu encontro e o abraçou contando tudo o que havia acontecido. Estava desesperada e pode sentir que ele só estava se fazendo de forte. Não sabia o que fazer. Ele a abraçou e fez cafuné dizendo palavras tranqüilizadoras como por exemplo vai ficar tudo bem e eu estou aqui. Sesshoumaru subiu com ela até o apartamento e começou a entrar em contato com os melhores detetives e agentes anti-seqüestro do Japão disse que pagaria o que fosse para poder ter seu filho de volta. Deu água com açúcar para Rin e a convenceu de esperar noticias na sua casa. Disse que todos eles estavam indo para o seu apartamento e que iriam estudar o local para depois ir para casa dele e começar a procurar os culpados.

Rin subiu e arrumou sua mala enquanto os homens conversavam com Sesshoumaru. Arrumou uma mala com as coisas de seu bebe e desceu. Sesshoumaru a abraçou e sentou com ela esperando os homens fazerem a pericia. Quando eles desceram caminharam cada um ate seu carro tinha cerca de vinte homens que se dirigiram a casa de Sesshoumaru. Ele deu um calmante a Rin mesmo ela tentando resistir fez Kaede colocar em seu suco de maracujá. Com Rin dormindo no seu quarto pode se concentrar no resgate de seu filho. Começou a ligar para todos os homens poderosos e influentes da sociedade em troca de saber o paradeiro de seu filho. Sabia que Rin ia dormir no mínimo até a tarde do dia seguinte e queria ter seu filho até o fim desse período. Não agüentava ver o sofrimento de sua amada.

Passaram aquela noite inteira tentando achar os possíveis culpados e de manha todos estavam exaustos. Kaede estava muito preocupada e por isso preparou algo para todos os homens comer agora só restava cinco homens que eram os lideres da investigação e os 15 homens restantes já estavam na rua à procura. Sesshoumaru não quis comer e tentou ao máximo continuar a investigação no mesmo ritmo. Quando foi a tarde pediu para Kaede preparar uma refeição reforçada para Rin e encontrá-lo no quarto.

Já era 17h da tarde e o pouco que sabiam sobre o seqüestro era que havia sido um youkai do tipo humano que havia levado o bebe. Mas isso Sesshoumaru já sabia pode sentir a energia sinistra do raptor e também seu cheiro por isso pediu para que trouxessem todos os tipos de cheiros possíveis de todos os tipos de youkai humano que havia na terra. Na verdade os youkais humanos não eram humanos e sim tinham aparência de humanos por isso eram os mais fortes.

Sesshoumaru sabia que Rin iria acordar em breve então decidiu esperar ela acorda em seu quarto. Quando chegou ela ainda dormia sentou ao seu lado na cama e ficou a acariciar o seu rosto. Kaede entrou e lhe entregou a comida e saiu sabia que o momento era de poucas palavras. Conseguia ver o sofrimento dos patrões. Quando Rin acordou sentiu a mão dele a acariciando e como em um filme de horror todas aquelas desastrosas lembranças voltaram antes de abrir os olhos voltou a chorar e ele vendo a sua reação. Deitou ao seu lado e a abraçou dizendo:

- Fique calma meu amor. Já estamos quase lá fique calma, por favor.

- O que vocês já sabem?

- Que estamos na pista certa para encontrá-lo.

- Mas isso não é o bastante.

- Rin você precisa ser forte para poder me ajudar. Por isso quero que você coma tudo o que Kaede preparou.

- Não estou com fome.

- Se não comer serei obrigado a te colocar no soro coma só um pouco Rin pelo menos.

- Eu quero o meu bebe. Sesshoumaru o traga de volta para mim. Não consigo estar longe dele. Quanto mais sem saber se estão cuidando dele direito.

- Por favor meu amor fique calma. Vou trazê-lo de volta para nos.- disse beijando os lábios de Rin e a abraçando mais apertado.

Fez ela levantar e ficou a observando comer. Viu que ela mal tocou na comida mais sabia que era muito difícil comer em tal situação. Estava muito mal sentia muita falta de seu filho, mas não podia demonstrar isso. O fato dela estar sensível fez com que ele se sentisse mais a vontade para demonstrar o que sentia. Sabia que ela não iria reconhecer seus sentimentos agora por isso não fazia tanta diferença se ele demonstrasse ou não. Por fim ela comeu ate a metade e empurrou o prato.

- Coma Rin só mais um pouco.

- Não consigo, por favor, entenda.

- Esta bem, mas pelo menos o suco o tome todo.

- Não quero prometo que tomo mais tarde.

- Esta bem daqui a duas horas você tomara o suco.

Sabendo que aquilo não era uma pergunta ela simplesmente acenou com a cabeça.

- Preciso tomar banho. Já são que horas?

- São 17:35. Pode ir tomar seu banho eu vou estar no escritório.

Ela levantou e foi ao banheiro. Vendo que ela já tinha saído de vista passou a mão sobre o rosto estava cansado só que ela não podia reparar. A ausência do filho o preocupava muito. Queria poder fazê-lo dormir de novo. Despertou de sua tristeza ao ouvir o barulho do chuveiro *como queria estar lá com ela* com esse pensamento voltou ao escritório para resolver o seqüestro.

Já se passa das 18h e estava preocupado não só com o bebe, mas também com o fato de Rin não ter o procurado. Levantou disposto a ver o que estava acontecendo. Chegou à porta do quarto e pode ouvir o barulho do chuveiro e soluços bem baixinhos. Deu uma batida devagar na porta dizendo:

- Rin abra a porta. Preciso falar com você.

Na esperança de ser noticia de seu filho ela enxuga as lágrimas e abri a porta depois de ter colocado o seu roupão.

- Já sabe algo a mais sobre Aiko?– Pergunta cheia de esperança.

Ele vendo o tom dela a abraça sem esperar retorno.

- O que foi? Você deve estar cansado.

- Não Rin estou preocupado com você.

- Não queria ser mais um problema.- disse se afastando do abraço e indo em direção a sua roupa que estava em cima da cama.

- Você não é um problema.

- Eu sei Sesshoumaru não estou com pique para falar sobre nada.

- Já tomou o seu suco?

- Não. Quero saber sobre Aiko. Já tem alguma novidade?

- Sim. Só que vou te contar depois que tomar o suco.

Rin vendo que não tinha escolha tomou o suco e voltou ao banheiro para colocar sua roupa. Saiu ansiosa para saber qual era a novidade. Já tinha começado a ficar sem esperança.

- Pronto, agora me conte.

- Descobrimos que foi duas pessoas que o seqüestrou. Só tenho que saber o motivo.

- Não tem nenhuma outra pista. Você estava brigado com alguém?

- Não. Tenho inimigos sim só que de nada valia seqüestrar o meu filho.

- Estou com sono quero dormir. Me acorde com qualquer novidade.

- Vai descansar. Mas antes queria avisar que as meninas tiveram ai e que amanha vão todas faltar o trabalho para ajudar na busca.

- Ta obrigado.

Ele voltou a sua posição fria de novo e foi ao escritório.

- Pessoal quantos cheiros ainda faltam para eu poder cheirar?

- Cerca de 51.349 cheiros.

- Mande os melhores rastreadores do país aqui e os quero em cerca de meia hora.

- Sim. – disseram todos da sala.

Voltou a dar alguns telefonemas e decidiu ligar para uma pessoa que em questão não sabia que iria procurar.

- Moshi moshi.

- Não sabia que você queria tanto ouvir minha voz.

- Kagura não estou brincando, preciso de um favor seu.

- E o que eu ganho com isso.

- Isso agente pode negociar.

- Sei que você não anda com gente que preste então quero que descubra quem seqüestrou meu filho.

- Vou pensar no seu caso. Dependendo do que eu ganhe em troca faço tudo por você.

- Você ganhará algo que gostará, só que quero noticia o mais rápido possível.

- Entendo. Ate logo Sesshy.

Ouviu o líder da equipe anti-seqüestro chegar.

- Já temos os melhores rastreadores Senhor.

- De lhes essas roupas de meu filho e façam procurá-los por lugares diferentes o quero aqui nem que para isso vocês dêem a vida.

- Entendido.

O homem saiu levando as roupas e Sesshoumaru pode se concentrar um pouco no seu trabalho. Não conseguindo se concentrar decidiu ir descansar um pouco no seu quarto ao lado de Rin. Ao entrar a viu dormindo calmamente tinha deixado uma ordem para Kaede colocar sempre um calmante junto com um remédio para dormir em seu suco. Tirou o sapato e deitou ao seu lado. Como era bom sentir o cheiro de lavanda dela. Sentia falta dela. Assim como sabia que ela sentia a sua fala, pois era irresistível e o melhor em tudo o que fazia. Nota: Nem um pouco convencido. Ele pode..

Estava cansado e conseguiu cochilar um pouco não tinha o costume de dormir muito era só o essencial para o corpo só que se conseguiu dormir uma hora foi muito. Abriu os olhos porem decidiu não levantar estava cansado demais para ficar trabalhando aquela hora ainda bem que tinha convencido Inuyasha a cuidar da parte dele na empresa. Achava eficiente o jeito que tinha dividido a empresa. Ficara sendo Responsável por toda a empresa e cuidava dos Blocos 1 e 2, Inuyasha do Bloco 3 e Miroku do Bloco 4. Puxava sempre o trabalho mais para si só que pela primeira vez tinha deixado os meninos tomarem conta. Lógico que eles não dariam conta eram incompetentes de mais para isso. Por isso decidiu colocar um motoboy levando as papeladas para ele analisar era isso que fazia quando não estava cuidando do seqüestro do filho. Sentiu Rin se mexer e encostar a perna na dele. Viu que a respiração dela continuava leve e a abraçou começando a lembrar do dia do casamento.

/ Ela estava linda com aquele vestido mesmo com aquela cara emburrada de poucos amigos. Sabia que ela não estava se sentindo a vontade com aquele casamento forçado, mas era o melhor para os três com a vinda do bebe. Compareceram Kagome, Inuyasha, Hitome, Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Sayuri e Souta. Ra um casamento intimo só para os mais próximos. Ouviu as palavras do juiz e aceitou tudo e quando Rin disse sim pode ouvir um tom de alegria misturado a raiva./

Gostava de lembrar as caras e bocas que ela fazia isso às vezes o torturava queria estar com ela, mas não queria assumir que no fim precisava dela. Seu orgulho era algo que prezara mesmo em algumas situações queria se humilhar para ela, só para ter a chance de tela de volta. Decidiu parar de pensar nisso e se forçar a dormir mais um pouco. Tomou um restinho do suco de Rin que havia sobrado e conseguiu dormir.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kagura estava com o seu vestido vermelho curto e tinha acabado que chegar a seu cassino preferido sabia que tinha uma grande chance de achar duas pessoas que odiavam Sesshoumaru e os Taishou andava com movimentos sensuais chamando a atenção de todos como sempre fazia. Saibam que as coisas escrotas chamam mais atenção do que as belas que pena que Kagura não sabia, pois achava que estava o máximo só que no fim era de dar pena tão figura passando. Achou o seu primeiro aliado sentado em uma mesa jogando cartas foi em direção a ele e sentou em cima da mesa a sua frente.

- O que você quer Kagura?- perguntou em seu tom autoritário e ambicioso como sempre.

- Preciso falar com você é algo serio sobre os caos. Preciso de sua ajuda.

- Me espere na sala vip em 2 minutos. Quero acabar essa partida.

Subiu para a sala vip e o esperou tomando um Martini. Ouviu o seu chegar e o esperou sentar para dizer.

- Seqüestraram o filho de Sesshoumaru.

- O que eu tenho haver com isso.

- Quero que descubra quem foi.

- É muita audácia achar que vou ajudá-la nisso.

- Saiba que com esse seqüestro Inuyasha esta muito ocupado e não pode ver a Kagome direito sei que isso é bom para você. Podemos aproveitar essa distância para o seu bem.Só quero que você descubra com qual dos homens daqui o levou. Sei que é daqui.

- Me espere aqui volto daqui a cerca de 1 hora.

- Enquanto isso vou me divertir um pouco.- falou quando viu que Hakudoushi tinha acabado de chegar.

Foi em sua direção rebolando os quadris e se sentindo desejada. O abraçou por trás dizendo.

- Oi amor!

- Não sabia que você vinha hoje.

- Queria te ver estou com saudades.

- Então vamos subir. Só que não posso ficar muito tempo.

Subiram e se perderam em meio as safadezas que ela fazia com muitos sempre para conseguir o que queria. Quando Hakudoushi partiu seu aliado apareceu trazendo o paradeiro do bebe.

- Preciso que você demore um tempo para contar a Sesshoumaru. Quero que der tempo deu colocar meu plano em pratica.

- Pode deixar.- sorriu saindo do lugar.

* * *

Essa historia só esta esquentando em...

O que sera que a Sesshy vai fazer?

kissus


	11. Chapter 11

Cap. 11- Decepção

Inuyasha estava muito preocupado com o que estava acontecendo com seu irmão. Ninguém havia ido visitá-los ainda, pois tinham muita dificuldade com o trabalho. As meninas estavam com dificuldades e atoladas de emprego assim como ele e Miroku que estavam sem Sesshoumaru devido o seqüestro de seu sobrinho. Estava indo para casa de sua namorada e esperava encontrá-la em casa. Sabia que ela iria sair mais cedo e aproveitando que Sango iria ajudar Miroku na empresa saiu até para deixá-los juntos.

Kagome queria visitar Rin só que em todas as vezes que legara recebia a mesma resposta que dizia que Rin estava dormindo ou descansando. Sabia que a amiga estava passando por um momento difícil e se sentia meio culpada por não poder estar perto dela desde quando ela havia voltado para a casa delas. Estava desenvolvendo um projeto no trabalho e com isso acaba ocupando tempo demais poucos momentos podiam estar perto e procuravam dar voltas com o bebe no parque no fim de semana a tarde.

Inuyasha sabia que aquele momento não era um dos melhores para fazer o que tinha em mente, mas já tava deixando passar muito tempo com tantos acontecimentos em pouco tempo. Quando se restabelecia e pensava em por seu plano em pratica sempre vinha uma novidade e quebrava todo o seu plano. Decidiu que esperaria ate encontrar o seu sobrinho e iria por o seu plano em pratica. Tinha medo de que Kagome fizesse a mesma coisa que Sango quando ele foi falar com ela. Entendia porque Sango havia o rejeitado alem dele ser um baka ainda era tarado assim não tem como confiar. Torcia para que Kagome enxergasse seus verdadeiros sentimento e ficasse com ele para sempre.

Kagome decidira passar no mercado para comprar algumas coisas que estava faltando em casa iria aproveitar aquele tempo livre para poder dar resolver algumas coisas de casa e descansar queria poder estar com Rin só que como não deu resolveu fazer compras e estava em divida entre alugar um filme ou ir dormir mais cedo. Optou por ir para casa e fazer uma compressa nos pés inchados de tanto ficar em pé, não via a hora do projeto terminar e ela tirar alguns dias de folgas porque suas folgas haviam acumulados já que estava trabalhando aos sábados e uma boa parte dos domingos também.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Sentiu aqueles braços quentes e fortes a abraçando, por um estante teve duvida sobre o lugar que se só que reconheceu o perfume de cara. Não podia mentir e dizer que não sentia falta dele fazia um tempo que queria poder abraçá-lo de novo. Estava muito magoada porque confiara nele mesmo que com certa relutância e ele havia a decepcionado de novo. Como ela podia ser tão burra de ter achado que tudo ia melhorar odiava criar esperança. Muitas vezes sentia que ele só estava com ela por causa do bebe outras vezes achava que ele gostava dela de verdade por estar sendo muito carinhoso sabia que ele não era de demonstração de afeto. E toda aquela mudança havia a deixado confusa. Agora sabia que tudo aquilo era para poder ter seu filho por perto e não por amor verdadeiro. Ele no fim queria ficar mesmo era com a maldita Kagura. Então, por que ele não tirava logo o filho dela e ficava com sua queridinha Kagura? Sabia que ele não era capaz de fazer isso apesar das suas ameaças quando descobriu sobre a gravidez ela tinha uma certa idéia do que ele queria fazer. Na hora chegou a se desesperar só que depois de um tempo conseguiu enxergar a atitude dele. Como sempre ele usaria todas as suas armas para conseguir o que queria e no fim conseguiu porque ela tinha acabado aceitando o pedido de casamento dele. Mas agora isso não fazia tanta diferença ele tinha a magoado de novo e estava sem o seu bem mais precioso. Não acreditava que haviam levado o seu bem mais precioso não por ser a coisa mais lindo e fofa do mundo mais também por haver levado a única coisa que ela tinha guardado do amor dele. Mesmo que a essa altura fosse falso.

- Esta melhor?

Ouviu a voz dele em meio a escuridão falsa causada pelas cortinas fechadas para ajudar no descanso.

- Como poderia estar melhor se meu filho não esta comigo.- disse afastando o seu corpo do abraço.

- Estou fazendo tudo o que posso para trazê-lo para ficar conosco o mais rápido possível.

- Quero ele aqui comigo.- ela disse ainda sonolenta e voltou em seguida a dormir.

Sesshoumaru vendo que ela havia voltado a descansar decidiu levantar para saber informações sobre seu filho. Ele poderia ate não demonstrar, mas sentia tanta falta quanto a dela do pequeno Aiko.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Kagome estava a caminho do carro quando esbarrou sem querer em um homem parado e acabou deixando um de seus sacos caírem.

- Me desculpe senhor não havia te visto.

- Não há problema Kagome. Eu precisava falar com você mesmo. Eu te ajudo.- disse pegando as sacolas que caíram no chão.

- Chefe. É algo muito importante?

- Na verdade sim. Teria como nos irmos para um lugar melhor para conversarmos?

- É tão serio assim?

- Sim.

- Teria como o senhor me acompanhar ate em casa? Queria guardar essas compras.

- Pode ser. Você esta de carro?

- Sim.

- Então vai no seu que irei a seguindo.

- Sim Senhor.- disse já cameando para o seu carro.

- Ei Kagome. Me chame de Naraku. Sabe que não sou tão velho assim.

Sabia que ele não era tão velho assim em aparência. Mas em idade certamente sim, pois seus pais o conheceram ainda quando eram novos. Por isso tinha o maior cuidado com as palavras com o seu chefe Naraku. Inuyasha não gostava dele de jeito nenhum ela não entendia muito mais evitava comentar de seu chefe com ele a qualquer custo. Entrou no carro e seguiu ate sua casa. Ao chega esperou ele estacionar e o convidou para entrar enquanto tomaria um banho e já desceria.

Inuyasha já estava quase chegando na casa de sua namorada e decidiu parar em uma loja de chocolates. Iria levar algumas para sua namorada chocólatra. Comprou muitos brigadeiros e chocolates com morangos que era o preferido de Kagome e seguiu o seu caminho.

Quando Kagome saia do banho enrolada na toalha deu de cara com seu feche, ficou sem reação o viu se aproximar e com um certo nervoso conseguiu dizer mesmo parecendo que sua voz iria sumir a qualquer momento:

- Me desculpe, mas o senhor teria como me dar licença gostaria de me trocar.- disse chegando mais para trás estava assustada com aquela sedutora aproximação. Bateu as costas na parede e quando decidiu gritar, sua boca foi invadida de forma grosseira e nojenta.

- Esperava isso dele Kagome, mas de você impossível.

Conseguiu ouvir a voz de Inuyasha e depois empurrou o youkai para poder sair correndo atrás de seu amado ainda de toalha. Inuyasha estava indo em disparada enquanto ela gritava:

- Inuyasha volte aqui ele me agarrou, eu não tive culpa. Volte aqui.

Já cansada de correr decidiu voltar para colocar uma roupa e expulsar o crápula que ainda se encontrava dentro de sua casa. Conhecia muito bem seu namorado e sabia que ele não iria pensar com serenidade aquela hora. Ao chegar ao quarto deu de cara com um olhar luxuoso e quando tentou recuar pode ouvir a porta fechar atrás de si.

Inuyasha continuava a correr sem parar ate que uma imagem veio a sua cabeça. Ele acabava de entrar na casa de sua namorada havia estranhado porque a porta só estava encostada e decidiu subir preocupado deixando os chocolates em cima da mesa. Ficou atônito com a visão poderia esperar isso de qualquer pessoa menos de sai Kagome, reparou que ela ainda estava de toalha e encostada na parede. Agora que estava mais calma sabia que Kagome odiava encostar na parece depois de um banho. Varias vezes ia beijando-a depois do banho e sempre quando ele chegava perto da parede ela terminava o beijo e pedia para ele não encostá-la na parede se não iria ficar doente. Agora reparando na sena ela estava de mãos fechadas ele possivelmente teria a agarrado. Ele saiu tão de pressa que nem avaliou o ato e o pior ainda a deixou sozinha com aquele perverso. Ela poderia estar correndo perigo. Voltou a correr em direção a casa dela estava sentindo uma sensação muito ruim.

Kagome tentava correr de um lado para o outro, mas ele foi mais rápido e a alcançou. Tacou ela na parede e tentava beijá-la de qualquer jeito. Vendo que ela relutava segurou seu rosto para poder beijá-lo à vontade. Ela sentiu a língua dele invadir sua boca e não tinha forças para poder se afastar ele era muito mais forte que ela. As lagrimas começaram a cair sem parar, já estava em desespero e não sabia mais o que fazer. Ele começou a beijar o pescoço e para ela não se mexer começou a erguê-la pelo próprio pescoço enquanto ia descendo a toalha. Kagome sentia muita dor mais não podia gritar ele a segurava pela boca e queixo, sabia que não adiantava chorar mais não podia fazer muito coisa em uma situação como aquela.

Quando ela conseguiu ver um sorriso na boca dele sabia que tinha acabado todas as suas esperanças. Ele tirou a sua toalha e ela se sentiu suja. Quando ele se abaixou para capturar o primeiro mamilo. Ela só ouviu o barulho e caiu batendo a cabeça na quina do criado mudo.

- Seu desgraçado como pode encostar seus dedos imundo em minha Kagome.

- Ah Inuyasha. Sabe que ela não é sua assim como tirei sua Kikiou vou tirá-la também.

- Só qeu dessa vez vou impedi-lo.- dizendo isso ele foi para cima do outro meio youkai e eles travaram uma briga ate que os dois já estavam muitos cansados e Naraku desapareceu em uma de suas fumaças.

Inuyasha saiu correndo para socorrer sua namorada, Sango entrou no quarto e encontrou Inuyasha forrando sua namorada com um lençol e a pegando no colo.

- Inuyasha o que aconteceu?

- preciso da sua ajuda Sango. A vista que eu irei levá-la ao hospital.

- Me diga o que aconteceu?

- Vamos te conto no caminho.

Saiu para buscar o carro enquanto Sango ia vestindo Kagome e arrumando outras roupas para ela em uma bolsa junto com alguns itens de higiene. Quando Inuyasha chegou ao quarto já estava tudo pronto ele pegou sua namorada a levou para o carro enquanto Sango ia fechando a casa e sentou no carro amparando a cabeça de Kagome no colo. Inuyasha contou o que havia acontecido e todos ficaram muito triste a levaram direto para a área de emergência enquanto Sango ligou para Miroku para contar o que havia acontecido. Já estava começando a amanhecer e nada dos médicos falarem alguma Inuyasha estava em horas se culpando mentalmente em outras horas fazia jura de morte a Naraku.


	12. Chapter 12

Cap. 12 – O Fim do Seqüestro

Acordou com o celular tocando. Para não acordar Rin o pegou com movimentos rápidos indo para o escritório. Era Kagura e esperava que fosse boas noticias.

- Moshi moshi.

- Me encontre na pensão Tiuku em 10 minutos.

Saiu em direção aquela pensão levando uma boa contia em dinheiros o equivalente a dez mil aqui em nosso pais. Ela já o estava esperando.

- Esta lindo como sempre Sesshy.

- Fale logo aonde ele esta?

- Calma quero o meu premiu primeiro.

- É simples. Tenho dinheiro aqui.

- Não quero dinheiro. Só quero você.- disse já o agarrando pelo pescoço.

Sabia o que ela queria e estava disposto a fazer de tudo para saber do seu filho agarrou-a pelo braço e a beijou só que parou com nojo e disse:

- Me diga aonde esta o meu filho agora.

- Esta com Hakudoushi um homem com quem eu saio mais firme sabe. Ele ficou com ciúmes de saber que eu tinha te beijado na festa.

Ele já tendo a informação saiu a deixando puta da vida por não ter conseguido mais. Voltou para a casa precisava tirar aquele gosto de mulher da rua da boca. Chegou ao escritório e mandou a todos procurarem pro Hakudoushi e foi tomar um banho e ver como sua amada estava. Pediu para Kaede fazer comida e salada de frutas para Rin comer. Iria acordá-la mais cedo sabia que deixá-la dormir tanto não fazia muito bem ela já tinha descansado três meses por causa do resguardo.

Buscou a comida com Megumi e subiu deixando a prato do lado da cama para poder acordá-la deu um beijo em seus lábios e a chamou. Ela acordou sonolenta só que com a presença dele tão perto sentiu seu corpo ficar tenso sentia sua falta mas ele tinha desperdiçado sua segunda chance e não merecia outra. Mesmo com os esforços para encontrar seu filho. Ele não tinha feito mais que sua obrigação.

- Rin.

- Sim. Já tem novidades?

- Hai. O nosso filho esta com um cara chamado Hakudoushi.

- O namorado de Kagura?

- Não sei que é ele, mas sei que é envolvido com Kagura. Vamos para o escritório estamos procurando o paradeiro dele.

- Vou me trocar e estou indo.

Assim ela fez enquanto ele a esperava e foram ambos para o escritório.

Ao entrar pode ver todos mexendo em seus laptops, dando a mão para Rin perguntou:

- Já o localizaram?

- Sim ele pode estar em dois lugares. Na sua casa o que eu acho pouco provável ou em seu restaurante que vai inaugurar na sexta-feira. Vamos nos dividir em duas equipes eu vou para o restaurante junto com dois rastreadores e 1 youkais enquanto os outros 10 youkais e 4 rastreadores vão para a casa. .- disse o chefe do anti-seqüestro.

- Quero ir também.- disse Rin super preocupada.

- Você não pode ir Rin. Preciso que fique aqui arrumando o quarto do bebe para quando ele voltar.

- Não quero ficar.

- Isso é uma ordem Rin. Você fica e acabou eu vou junto com o chefe da equipe enquanto isso você vai ficar aqui com os 2 melhores guardas.

Sabendo que não podia discutir acenou com a cabeça enquanto o via partir. Subiu para o quarto do bebe que poucas vezes fora usado reparou que tudo estava tão limpo como se aquele lugar fosse limpo todos os dias em que ela manteve distante. Viu lençóis novos e muitas coisas novas no guarda roupa tudo que combinava com Aiko. Sesshoumaru não saiu desde quando estava ali, no mínimo ele já havia comprado tudo aquilo. Sentou na poltrona que havia do lado do berço e abraçou o sapinho Johnny que o pai tinha dado ao filho. Ficou perdida durante um bom tempo só orando e pedindo a Deus que protegessem seu filho e Sesshoumaru. Mesmo ele a magoado ainda o amava.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Estava a porta do restaurante e pode sentir o cheiro de seu filho se manteve calmo sempre naquele autocontrole só que por um momento teve vontade de sair entrando e matando todos que estavam dentro pode sentir um dos cheiros familiar que tinha sentido no quarto de Rin na noite do seqüestro. Ouviu o chefe indicar para dois youkais ursos que estavam mais a frente entrar sem ter a pior piedade fez um sinal que não e que ele iria ser o primeiro a entrar. Sem dizer mais uma palavra arrancou a porta com uma chicotada e pode ver 4 pessoas detectou que eram três youkais e uma fêmea humana que estava com seu bebe no colo viu eles virem em sua direção e a mulher correr para fora com o bebe os agentes foram em direção aos youkais enquanto ele e o chefe foram atrás da humana. Em um movimento rápido ele a agarra pelo pescoço de forma que não machuque o seu bebe e o tira dos braços dela. Com o seu filho em uma mão sem ter a menos piedade mata a humana quebrando o seu pescoço. Pode sentir o cheiro de raiva vindo a sua frente. Viu que um youkai do fogo estava a sua frente ele tinha aparência humana e pode sentir a fúria por ele ter matado sua humana. Aquele cheiro era um dois que estava no quarto de Rin. Quando o youkai foi soltar sua primeira chama Sesshy puxou seu chicote e o fez em dois pedaços.

- Youkai inútil.- disse antes de olhar para o filho e ver se estava tudo bem.

- Oi meu filho como esta? Você matou o pai de preocupação. Pelo que vejo aquela humana desprezível te tratou bem. Vamos ver a mamãe.

Com isso partiu para o encontro dos outros youkais que estavam na casa de Hakudoushi.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin já estava desesperada não agüentava mais esperar. Ouviu a porta se abrindo e foi de encontro aos que chegavam na maior correria. Por ultimo viu Sesshoumaru entra no colo dele estava a sua razão de viver todo enroladinho na manta azul que o bebe sempre dormia. Não teve como conter a sua felicidade e abraçou Sesshoumaru e Aiko ao mesmo tempo.

Sesshoumaru não sabia o quer fazer estava tão feliz agora tinha seu filho e sua amada perto de novo. Rin ao ver o que estava fazendo ficou corada e se afastou dando um beijo no rosto de ex marido. Aiko estendeu as mãozinhas para pegar uma mecha do cabelo de Rin e Rin ao ver aquilo o pegou no colo subindo para o quarto do bebe. Sesshoumaru se despediu de todos agradecendo e subiu. Encontrou Rin dando mamar para Aiko. Como ela estava linda como sempre estava com um vestido super bonito ela sempre gostara de vestido quando a conheceu ela estava de vestido também.

- Senti tanta falta dele.

Foi tirado daquele pensamento com o tom de alivio da voz dela.

- Senti falta dos dois.

Rin sentiu a sinceridade na voz dele e se sentiu feliz por saber que ambos eram importante para ele. Mas como prometera para si mesma que não cairia na dele de novo decidiu que iria amolecer um pouco o coração, mas sem voltar totalmente iria esperar ele provar que ela era importante mesmo.

- Quando poderei voltar para casa? – ela perguntou para castigá-lo.

- Você esta em casa. – disse friamente disfarçando a decepção.

- Você entendeu Sesshoumaru.

- Rin não tem condição de proteger vocês, quando vocês estão longe. Não quero passar por isso de novo. Já pensou se tivessem sequestrado vocês dois. – disse se aproximando e acariciou o rosto dela dizendo – eu morreria sem ter vocês.

Rin sabia que o que ele falava era de verdade podia sentir não só no olhar como também no tom da voz, no toque e em seu corpo que refletia cada sentimento daquelas palavras usadas por ele. Sem ter noção do que estava fazendo chegou mais perto dele para poder beijá-lo e quando ia consumir o ato o telefone tocou fazendo a voltar a realidade e se afastar dele. Aquilo foi o incentivo que ele precisava para colocar o seu plano de sedução em pratica. Saiu de perto dela indo atender o telefone.

- Moshi moshi.

- Sesshoumaru queria saber sobre o Aiko.- disse Miroku.

- Ele já esta com agente. Aonde vocês estão?

- No hospital. Aconteceu um problema com a Kagome.

- O que aconteceu?

Miroku contou tudo que havia acontecido entre Kagome, Naraku e Inuyasha.

- Como ela esta.

- Acabamos de saber que ela esta bem só um pouco nervosa. Os médicos disseram que ela chamou o Inuyasha a toda hora. Como Rin esta?

- Bem.

- O que você acha de contar para ela?

- Acho melhor não. Da um oi para todos e diga que esta tudo bem aqui. Já ne.

- Quem era?

- Era o Miroku queria saber sobre Aiko.

- Como esta o pessoal?

- Bem. Posso colocar Aiko no berço?

Estava tão inteiriçada no telefonema. Ta para falara verdade ela tinha ficado perdida era na voz e nos traços lindo daquele rosto. Nem ela sabia como conseguia ficar longe dele.

- Pode. Vou para o quarto- disse se levantando e dando um beijo na bochecha do filho e entregando para o pai.

Sesshoumaru sorriu para ela e pegou o filho colocando o no berço enquanto Rin saiu. Pode ouvi-la entrando no quarto e depois de um tempo ligando o chuveiro. Teve a idéia de ir juntar-se a ela só que sabia que isso destruiria o plano que tinha em mente estaria forçando a barra o que ele queria mesma é vê-la pedi-la por ele. Estava cansado de ficar demonstrando os seus sentimentos então decidiu que faria ela pedir para telo pelo menos uma ultima vez.

Saiu indo em direção ao quarto aonde ela se encontrava e ficou sentado na cama esperando ela sair do banheiro. Ao sair de toalha o encontrou sentado na sua cama por um instante a vontade foi de agarrá-lo ele estava de uma blusa social aberta ate o umbigo e com a calça com o botão aberto mais fechada pelo zíper. Parecia um deus grego que havia descido o Olímpio. Como estava bonito sentiu seu corpo estremecer quando foi subindo o olhar desde de seus pés ate os seus olhos que a encarava de forma maliciosa só nesse momento reparou no que estava fazendo e como estava vestida ficou vermelha e virou indo em direção ao guarda roupa pegar um vestido leve e roupas intimas fazendo isso perguntou sem se virar para ele:

- O que você quer?

- Vim ver como você esta?

- Não podia vir outra hora e mais vestido?

Sesshoumaru reparando que ela estava frágil como ele esperava decidiu aproveitar da situação se aproximou de forma sedutora e encostando em suas costas para poder dizer em seu ouvido:

- O que foi Rin? Você já me viu assim tantas vezes.- começou a passar as mãos pelo braço dela e ia subindo quando deu um beijo de leve no seu pescoço ela deu um suspiro e disse – Também sinto a sua falta- e saiu de perto dela dizendo – vou deixar você se vestir para qualquer coisa estou no quarto de Aiko.

Rin ficou pensativa por pouco não teria caído no charme dele só não caiu porque ele não quis e isso não saia da cabeça dela por que ele não a quis? Achou melhor para de pensar nisso e ir descansar um pouco.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin acordou de tarde e decidiu ligar para a sua prima, pegou o telefone e discou para a casa da prima só que chama e ninguém atendia, então, decidiu ligar para a casa do Inuyasha e quem atendeu foi a governanta.

- Moshi moshi.

- O Inuyasha se encontra?

- Não. Quer deixar algum recado?

- Não. Você poderia me dizer aonde ele se encontra?

- Esta no hospital desde de ontem com a namorada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- perguntou Rin preocupada.

- Eu não sei lhe informar direito só sei que ela sofreu um acidente.

- Ta muito obrigado vou ligar para o celular dele.

- De nada.

Rin desligou o telefone aflita tentou ligar para o celular de Inuyasha e dava fora de área, depois tentou ligar para o celular da prima e nada. Então decidiu contar para o Sesshoumaru o que tinha acontecido. Ao entrar no quarto viu o pai e filho dormindo pegou o menino do colo do pai e o colocou no berço. Estranhou por Sesshoumaru não ter acordado ele era sempre muito atento e tinha um sono leve. Só que viu que ele nem dormir naqueles dias tinha feito direito então se virou para sair sabendo que ele deveria estar cansado. Ao se virar levou um puxão e caiu sentada no colo dele. Tentou sair mais ele a envolveu com os braços e abrindo os olhos perguntou:

- O que esta te deixando preocupada?

Rin sabia que não conseguiria sair daquele abraço e naquela altura já estava ate gostando. Deixou seu corpo relaxar e respondeu:

- A Kagome esta no hospital e eu nem sei o porque. Estou preocupada.

- Eu sei o que aconteceu.

E explicou tudo o que havia acontecido. Ela ficou muito chateada por ele não tela contado e então percebeu que o abraço estava mais soltou e saiu batendo o pé brava por ele não ter contado a ela. Entrou no seu quarto batendo a porta e foi trocar de roupa para poder ir visitar a prima no hospital. Quando já estava pronta foi apontar seu bebe para poder levá-lo também. Sesshoumaru passou e viu que ela estava arrumando o bebe para poder ir visitar a prima e encostou no batente da porta observando como ela sorria e conversava com o bebe enquanto trocava a roupa. Ela beijava a barriga fazendo o bebe rir e quando ele chorava por causa da escuridão da blusa ela falava palavras tranquilizadoras que sempre faziam o bebe parar de chorar.

- Vou com você.- disse de uma forma fria que deixava claro que não aceitava negativa.

- Ta. Só que você não vai poder ficar com agente 24 horas por dia né.- disse zombeteira.

- Quem disse que não. Você acha que eu vou deixar vocês ficarem longe de mim e correr o risco de os levarem. Impossível.

- Eu preciso trabalhar se você não sabe.

- depois agente discute isso agora vamos.

Eles saíram em direção ao hospital e ao chegar lá se reuniram com todo mundo contando sobre todas as coisas que haviam acontecido naquela semana triste e dolorosa. Ficaram conversando ate Kagome dormir e cada um seguir para a sua respectiva casa, menos Inuyasha que ficou para cuidar de sua namorada. Mas passou em casa para poder tomar um banho e trocar de roupa enquanto todos estavam conversando com Kagome.


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13 – Se entregando a paixão.

Rin chegou em casa cansada e decidiu ir descansar. Sesshoumaru colocou o bebe no berço e deu um beijo de boa noite e foi para o seu quarto tomar banho e dormir. No meio da noite ouviu um choro e soube quem estava chorando. Levantou preocupado e foi em direção ao quarto de Rin. Entrou não a encontrando na cama e a viu sentada no chão ao lado da cama. Naquele momento ela parecia a criatura mais frágil do mundo. Ele se agachou e a abraçou bem apertado quando ela sentiu os braços dele em volta do seu corpo o alivio foi imediato ele estava fazendo carinho em suas costas e perguntava o que havia acontecido e dizia que ia ficar tudo bem porque ele estava ali. Rin se sentiu segura com aquelas palavras e ele vendo que ela estava mais calma resolveu perguntar o motivo daquele choro.

- O que aconteceu?- perguntou dando um leve beijo na testa dela.

- Tive um sonho ruim. Eles levavam meu bebe e matavam você. Me senti tão sozinha.

Ele ouvindo aquelas palavras a levantou no colo dizendo:

- Estou aqui com você e por isso você pode voltando a dormir porque estarei sempre com você.

Ele a colocou na cama e a embalou com os seus braços fortes. Rin se sentia protegida quando estava com ele sempre era assim desde quando eles haviam se conhecido. Sesshoumaru podia sentir a respiração dela ficando mais tranqüila e pode notar no instante em que ela adormeceu sabendo que não iria resistir durante mais tempo decidiu se levantar e ir embora. Mas quando conseguiu se levantar foi parado pela voz dela:

- Fica comigo Sesshy.

Aquilo foi o fim da picada para ele. E sem responder nada ele voltou a deitar do lado dela a beijando de forma terna. Nota :Gente meu primeiro hentai então vai ser bem calmo e romântico ta bom . Rin se entregou aquele beijo com toda a alma como sentia saudades dele e podia sentir em seu corpo como ele também sentia falta dela.

Ele foi beijando cada parte de seu corpo de uma forma carinhosa e possessiva. Naquele momento os dois sabiam que um pertencia ao outro e que nada no mundo podia atrapalhar aquele momento tão lindo. Sesshoumaru foi descendo a camisola na medida em que ia beijando o seu corpo. Estava tão feliz. Rin estava ali ao seu lado de novo e queria ela mais perto possível queria fazer amor com ela de forma mais romântica e terna possível. A cada beijo ia dizendo o quanto a amava e como sentia falta das suas caricias e seus sorrisos. Quando ele voltou a beijar o pescoço dela Rin já não estava a pensar mais nada. Estava entregue a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Sesshoumaru já havia tirado a camisola de seda que ela usava e ela começou a beijar aquele peito másculo que ele tinha e na medida em que ia beijando ele ia estremecendo Rin por fim conseguiu tirar sua roupa por um instante eles ficaram se olhando de forma terna e naquele momento aquele simples olhar valia muito mais que mil palavras Sesshoumaru foi a deitando na cama mantendo aquele mesmo olhar e começou a acariciar o rosto dela. Ele já estava no meio de suas pernas e quando a beijou começou a penetrá-la de forma calma. Com a paixão se instalando no corpo dos dois eles perderam qualquer força de pensamento se entregando ao amor. Rin gemia dizendo Sesshy e ele naquele momento nem dizia mais nada o prazer era tanto e quando os dois chegaram ao êxtase do prazer foi uma sensação maravilhosa para ambos.

Sesshoumaru relaxou seu corpo em cima de Rin e pediu:

- Fica comigo para sempre.

Rin sabendo que aquele pedido era do coração respondeu quase chorando:

- Sim eu te amo.- e o beijou.

Ficaram namorando ate chegarem ao limite do cansaço. Quando Rin acordou o viu deitado ao seu lado sabia que ele estava cansado por causa do seqüestro e saiu de fininho para poder ir amamentar Aiko que já deveria estar acordado chorando a uma hora daquela. Rin entrou no quarto de seu bebe e o viu abraçado a Johnny Rin o pegou e deu mama. Sabia que o filho logo voltaria a dormir então pediu para a cozinheira fazer dois cafés reforçados em uma bandeja e levá-la para o quarto de Aiko. Quando a comida chegou Aiko já tinha acabado de mamar e estava começando a dormir. Rin o colocou no berço e agradeceu a empregada indo em direção ao quarto aonde ela e Sesshoumaru haviam se reconciliado.

Ao entrar Viu que Sesshoumaru estava dormindo calmamente na cama. Ela se aproximou e sentou ao lado dele depositando a comida e começou a beijar o seu rosto o chamando de Sesshy tentando acordá-lo. Ela viu um sorriso no rosto dele e disse:

- Vamos comer?

- Se eu for acordado assim todas as vezes não vou querer para de dormir só para poder acordar.- disse abrindo os olhos e dando um beijo terno na esposa.

- Trouxe comida para agente.

Eles comeram conversando e resolvendo alguns assuntos como ela trabalhar e ele e a empresa.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Rin estava passando por algumas lojas no shopping, andava alegremente com Aiko. Estava pensando em como sua vida era maravilhosa. Fazia meses que tinha aceitado Sesshoumaru de volta e estava andando alegremente esperando o marido para poderem ir junto com o filho que ainda tinha meses comprar presente e as coisas para o natal. Seria o primeira natal juntos e estava muito animada. Rin amava festas e comemoração e em tudo tinha que dar o seu toque especial.

Sesshoumaru estava no motel com Kagura naquele exato momento. Estava com um gravador bem em sua bolsa e estava gravando tudo o que acontecia mesmo sabendo que já não precisava provar para Rin que não tinha nada queria fazer isso para nunca precisarem dizer que Sesshoumaru já havia traído Rin e ela o perdoara. Tudo estava saindo como o esperado e mesmo parecendo tudo muito confuso já tinha conseguido o que queria e estava saindo do motel e indo em direção a ao shopping iria mostrar aquela fita para Rin e resolver toda a sua historia de uma vez.

Rin estava sentada brincando com Aiko no colo quando senti um beijo no pescoço e já sabendo quem é pelo perfume sorri e pergunta:

- Por que demorou tanto?

- Estava resolvendo algumas coisas em casa eu te conto. Agora vamos.

Disse pegando ai e puxando Rin pela cintura. Passeavam felizes e depois de já terem comprado tudo decidiram ir para casa já estava tarde e Aiko não poderia pegar friagem. Foram recebidos por Kaede e subiram juntos de mãos dadas para poderem descansar antes de jantar. Jantaram juntinhos no quarto e Rin reparou que Sesshoumaru tinha algo importante para dizer, pois estava um pouco tenso querendo o ajudar perguntou:

- Sesshy tudo bem? Você parece ansioso?

- Tenho uma coisa a declarar que pode mudar nossas vidas.- disse pegando o gravador e continuou dizendo.- Escute. Agora saberá toda a verdade.

Na fita estava assim:

- Sesshy nem acredito que quer ficar comigo. Escolheu o melhor motel em safadinho.

- Lógico que quero ficar com você. Mas para você me provar que me ama tem que me ensinar como você fez para poder Rin acreditar que eu havia a traído sem ser aquele gostoso beijo que você me deu na festa.

- Deite aqui do meu lado e eu te contarei.

Continuou depois de um tempo:

- Conheço um youkai que muda de formas e como sabia o horário que você e Rin se encontraram. Ele fingiu ser você e Rin nos pegou em uma situação embaraçosa só que ficou quietinha na dela. Tadinha né Sesshy.

- É tadinha. Mas você foi muito esperta me agarrando no baile bem na hora que ela iria chegar.

- Viu como ela ficou indignada. Mas quando ela vai sair da sua casa para agente viver juntos.

- Nunca Kagura eu amo a Rin e você é só um ser sem escrúpulos sai da minha vida e acho bom você ir embora se não te mato em dois tempos nunca mais se meta com a minha família.

E a fita acabou.

Rin estava estática nem ela acreditava no que havia acabado de ouvir. Ficou tão confusa e sentindo-se cansada que poderia chorar a noite inteira. Como poderia ter julgado sem confiar. Quantas vezes havia brigado com ele por não confiar nela e tinha feito pior quase havia tirando o direito de vê o filho. Com a voz chorona disse:

- Sesshy me perdoa. Eu deveria ter confiado em você.

Foi interrompida pelos lábios e braços fortes dele. Tinha sido envolvida por um beijo e abraço terno. Ele se afastou dela dizendo:

- Agora não importa mais eu te amo e quero que saiba disso e te prometo que nunca mais ira sentir falta de mim.

- Sesshy eu prometo que nunca mais te darei motivo para dizer.

- "Sinto a Sua Falta".

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Fim

Espero que tenham gostado sei que o final não foi lá essas coisas mas prometo treinar mais os meus finais e quem sabe na próxima fic "Quando não há mais esperança" terá um final melhor.

Kissus mina

Ja ne


End file.
